Myth of Serpents
by RockBane
Summary: A story that contains Pokegirls & Harry Potter. Mostly just stories about Harry's harem and how it formed. Takes place after or during the four book. Warning: Sex scenes and plenty of OOC happenings. Read it or don't, it's here regardless of your opinion
1. Merry Christmas

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merry Christmas****, Girls!**

**Harry Potter** watches as Vikki begins to grin as she realizes what's within the present he gave her. The Drow Zee flings herself at him, it's not long before they're pawing at each other which soon lead to cloths being ripped off of each other as their kisses become more and more demanding.

Harry groans in pleasure as Vikki's hands land on his harden member. Through the lust filled dim, he watches as Vikki uses a spell to transfigure the chair into a bed, he lands on his back and it's not long before Vikki's groaning in bliss and Harry slowly brings his newest Pokegirl onto the bed before he positions himself on top of the five and half foot tall pitch black blond Pokegirl of the Drow Zee breed.

Vikki's breasts seem to perk up as the famed Boy-Who-Lived begins to kiss, suck, and generally nipping at them. Vikki arches her back he pulls back a bit before thrusting himself as deep as he can with Vikki moans and Harry begins to pant as his bangs begin to drip before his emerald eyes, covering his lightning bolt scar as well.

After a few minutes Harry enlarges the bed before allowing himself to fall to gravities mercies and lies next to Vikki. Vikki looks highly smudged about this unprompted taming session.

"What's the occasion, master?" Vikki asks after a few minutes of inactivity. "It's December twenty-fifth, where I'm from it's a holiday called Christmas, a time of gift giving." Harry answers casting a warming charm on the both of them since they're both were slightly sweating and totally naked.

"I thought I'd give you your gift alone since you're the latest addition to my harem because I know that when the others get their gifts, I'm not going to be in any condition give it to you later." Harry adds lightly and Vikki giggles, clearly imagining what's going to be happening in about an hour's time.

"Should I got and get them, master?" Vikki asks and Harry sighs. "I kind of want to give Tally her gift, since she's in storage…" Vikki nods slightly in understanding.

True, Harry could have as many Pokegirls he wants since he has his storage license but he's grown use to having all of his girls with him instead of in a storage device and interacting with them on a daily bases since his memories of his aunt and uncle are still fresh within his mind even though it's been about three years since he arrived in this world when he let go of the Goblet of Fire as it was transporting Cedric and him to some unknown place.

Harry sighs and tries to end his thoughts on that matter, though it does make him wonder though if that's why he hasn't aged since he arrived three years ago since he's suppose to be eighteen years of age and he only looks like he's a healthy fifteen year old.

Harry studies Vikki out of the corner of his eye, wondering what's on the sixteen year old Pokegirl's mind. "Does it work like your wand, master?" Vikki asks as the Drow Zee summons the wand to her as she examines it with veiled interest.

"Don't know, the wood for the hilt of the wand was donated by Mark's ApplePie, I believe its wood from one of her eldest apple trees that she planted once she evolved from a Cutiepie." Harry informs Vikki, he notes that her eyes widen in surprise but other wise Vikki's doing an amazing job tries to control her emotions, not surprising though, since Drow Zees are known for ability to mask their emotions.

"The core of the wand comes from a Unicorn's tail and the wood encasing the hair comes from a Domina's rose whip, I managed to dry it out, harden it, and then fuse it with the hilt." Harry finishes as he brushes his bangs from his forehead.

After a few minutes they both get off the bed, Vikki repairs their cloths while Harry transfigures the bed back into a chair. They both got dressed and as Vikki pockets the wand, Harry picks up his Pokedex and they head out to find a computer so that they could switch out Vikki's Pokeball with Tally's Pokeball.

As Tally the Goth's Pokeball arrives, Harry summons the gift he had picked out; it had taken him months to locate the raw resources needed to make the item.

"I choose you, Tally." Harry says and the Pokeball opens and the Tally the Sarcastic Goth stands before him. Tally raises an eyebrow at the Boy-Who-Lived before noticing what's in his hands, her eyes widen as a slight smile arrives on Tally's beautiful face.

"Christmas already, I hope its better then last year's gift." Tally grumbles as she takes it. _'Not that I hated last years gift.'_ Talley muses to herself as she opens the gift, she gasps as she stares at what Harry had likely had custom made.

'_Hope she likes it, even though I hadn't hunted around for the right gem stones and had managed to win that blessed silver in that tournament, it still cost a pretty penny to get forged__ in a custom design.'_ Harry thinks as he waits for some kind of reaction to the elaborate silver cocker that had skeletons and owls on it with small gem stones for their eyes and for the owls, their feathered bodies.

"I love it, Harry." Tally says softly and Harry already knew what was coming as Tally finishes putting the cocker around her neck. Harry curses softly and in Parseltongue. :Fuck it, there's no way I'm going to be walking tomorrow.:

Though just before Tally launches herself at Harry, his Alpha Zabel who's a Zeromer and was also the one who found Harry when he first arrived in this strange new world.

"Tally… Wait until he's done giving out the rest of the gifts, ok? I know for a fact that Odessa has promised to have a special 'taming' session with whoever delays her nookie time and Jane has already agreed to help her with that 'taming' session." Zabel states and Tally shivers slightly, it seems that Tally remembers what happened last time the Kelpie held a special 'taming' session with one of her harem sisters, Harry winces as he remembers how energetic Odessa had been the day after that session.

Jane appears behind Zabel and on seeing Harry the Minotaura shouts out, "Found him! He's in the computer room!" It's not long before Odessa arrives with the last two members of the harem. Edna the Falcongentle and Hedia the Ria, Harry curses mentally but it's not long before the rest of the gifts are handed out.

"Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year." Harry says before the young man finds himself being lifted in the air by Jane and is carried out of the room with Jane's harem sisters following behind, lustful expressions were on each of their faces, even Zabel looks eager and her last taming session was two months ago, Zabel usual taming cycle is often scheduled ever four or five months, which meant that Zabel really, really liked that MP3 that he bought her if she's willing to break with the schedule she created for herself.

The Pokegirls Owned By Harry Potter:

**DROW ZEE****, the Elf Variant Pokegirl **  
**Type:**Near Human  
**Element:**Psychic/Magic  
**Frequency:**Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)  
**Diet:** Near Human Diet (Omnivore)  
**Role:** originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance  
**Libido:** varies (usually Low to Average)  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Water, Electric, Fire  
**Attacks:** Glare, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab  
**Enhancements:** Infravision, high dexterity and agility, increased sense of hearing, immunity to poison  
**Disadvantages:** Highly susceptible to Attraction effect.  
**Evolves:**Elf (Sun Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Dark Maiden (orgasm), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
A Drow Zee is perhaps the most widely discordant elf pokegirl. Mostly because of their variations.  
Their height can vary from 4'2" to 6'3" and their skin can look like a moderate tan or it can be pitch black. Feralborn Drow Zee tend to have white or silver hair, but it can vary into (uncommon) shades of blonde. Domesticate or Threshold Drow Zee sometimes have brown or black, or, very rarely, red; but these colors are never seen in Feralborns.  
Drow Zees have had a bad reputation which leads back to Sukebe's war. As they can teleport out of any shadow within fifty meters, they were the perfect operatives for strategic strikes. The first Drow Zees were usually paired with poison type pokegirls and were rather ruthless in their operation methods, which lead to the intense resentment towards them that has lasted to modern day, though the resentment nowadays is considerably lower. Most trainers simply avoid them rather than try and deal with them.  
Drow Zees tend to be controlled in their shows of affection, though if they find someone they like, they will often act affectionately, giving presents and blushing constantly.  
A Drow Zee isn't well suited to stab up confrontations, but she can fight fairly decently once she expands her skills in either magic or psychic techniques. Her good eyesight in both day and nighttime and her ability to Shadow Teleport make her a pretty good scout.

**FALCONGENTLE****, the Air Fighting Falcon Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Anthropomorphic  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** carnivorous  
**Role:** aerial fighters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Poison, Water  
**Attacks:** Gust, Feather Shuriken, Mach Breaker, Solar Beam  
**Enhancements:** Strong Claws, Enhanced Speed  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:**Pidgy (battle stress)  
One might think that pokegirls in aerial combat with fighters would have no chance, but their greater maneuverability and small size proved to be the Air Force's undoing (but also due to Sukebe engineering the Solar Beam attack into the Pokegirl). Falcongentles generally have dull-colored down and have powerful wings. There is also an unnerving look to their faces (while not outside the human norm) imply the message "you are prey." Falcongentles also have claws on their hands and feet that can tear through the metal of an airplane's skin.  
Despite the ferocity shown in their eyes, a FalconGentle is surprisingly child-friendly, and will often play with poke-kits and human kids when possible.  
Because of their speed (seemingly second only to Legendaries and Skarmory breeds), a FalconGentle is most often sent out in battles that have no boundaries: They move quickly to their maximum speed, but cannot brake so easily in the air. Pidgy's that evolve into FalconGentle often have a tough time learning to slow down quickly, and it usually takes plenty of training to manage this problem effectively.  
Although a FalconGentle's attention span is greater than a Pidgy, they normally only focus on one thing at a time. Battle, or playing with children, and so on. It is a bad idea to have them try to multi-task anything that is important... and if a FalconGentle is responsible for a meal, it is a very bad idea to distract her from it by initiating a Taming session or with anything that, to a flying type such as herself, could be considered a quick snack.

**GOTH****, the Nocturnal Near-Human Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Dark  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style, though supplemented by insects and they prefer very lightly cooked meat  
**Role:** often used in conjunction with Growlies and Hounds as security forces. Sometimes found as pets. Like Ingenue they do not suffer quite the same problems with going Feral without frequent Tamings, they just get very morose and depressed.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Spin Kick, Claw Swipe, Glare  
**Enhancements:** reinforced fingernails, high tolerance for poisons, Enhanced Strength (x1.5), darkvision. Has problems with direct sunlight. Altered digestive system.  
**Evolves:**Vampira (Dark Stone), Drag King (forced evolution), Loner (Loner Goth sub-type only; normal), Tigress (Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; battle stress), Megami (Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown), Growlie (Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; Fire Stone), Psivamp (Moon Stone), Vampire (knocked out by draining attack (Wannabe Vampire Goth sub-type only), or infected through bite)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Goth are the most simple and straightforward of the various Dark types, also the most common. Goth have pale skin with dark markings and patterns. Most usually have a few tattoos or odd jewelry as decoration. Most also have dark hair and the vast majority also have red eyes. No one knows if they have any special attacks, as few people can get them to fight until after they've evolved. The only technique that they've displayed is Hypnotize, which is more of a defense to get away than a technique for attacking.  
The problem with dealing with Goths is figuring out what variety you have. Goths come in five different types: The **Poet**, The **MakeUp Artist**, The **Wanna-Be Vampire**, The **Sarcastic**, The **Loner**.  
The**Poet** like poetry, but their own poetry tends to be harsh, depressing or disillusioning. A **Poet** can be advantageous as their words can rile a group into a Fighting mood, even if that group consists of airheads Bunnies.  
The **MakeUp Artist** is often confused with the **Wanna-Be Vampire**, as both wear makeup to make themselves look paler and love black lipstick, but the **MakeUp Artist** likes doing the actual makeup more than the imagery behind it, while the **Wanna-Be Vampire** tends to hang around with actual Vampires.  
The **Sarcastic** Goth will often make snide or biting comments about her situation, leading her to seem cruel, but in reality, she is actually very caring. Their moodiness is likely a result of hanging around with Poets too much. **Sarcastic Goths** have a very high psychic healing talent, allowing their more compassionate side to show through.  
The **Loner** is among the most bizarre Pokegirls ever. While she may recognize someone as her official Tamer, she will leave for weeks on end to do other business, only to encounter her tamer again next month. She has two unique talents as well. The first is to sense when her tamer is in trouble and the second is to be able to teleport to their Tamer's aid without fail. Loners are suspected to also be able to avoid trouble as no Loner has ever died or been captured when they are away from their tamer.  
Of all the Goths, the three types that seem most salvageable to most tamers are the **Sarcastic Goths**, the **MakeUp Artists** and the **Loners**. The **MakeUp Artists** are usually easily subverted into normal fashion. The **Loners** are very valuable, even when they don't evolve into Heroines. The**Sarcastic Goths** usually transform into Tigresses or Megami, though some are said to change into Growlies.

**KELPIE**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Water/Plant/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** sea farmers  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Rock, Bug  
**Weak Vs:** Ice  
**Attacks:** Solar Beam, Current (Gust)  
**Enhancements:** Plant Empathy  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
A cousin to the Flowergirl, the Kelpie is also a Threshold-only pokegirl. However, a Kelpie is very territorial about the plants under her protection, yet are still prized by fishermen as kelp forests are productive seafood areas. Kelpie are near human in appearance, their most distinguishing feature is that they have seaweed-like hair. They will also have webbed hands and feet to help them swim in the water. Kelpie also typically spend half the day sunbathing along isolated beaches in order to keep their energy reserves up.

**MINOTAURA****, the Strong Cow Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Animorph  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** Construction  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss  
**Enhancements:** Strength x 4, Endurance x 3  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:**Milktit (battle stress)  
The Minotaura look very much like a Milktit. The differences being that the Minotaura do not have a required milking cycle and are usually six feet tall. The Minotaura, however, also have tremendous strength. It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world. As such, no Tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down. The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on its head, but when the Minotaura chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length.

**RIA****, the High Voltage Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorph  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** pokechow, fruits and nuts  
**Role:** Storm Generation squad  
**Libido:** Low to High  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Thunderbolt, ThunderWave, ThunderShock, Static Barrier (also Agility, when trained as a Peekabu)  
**Enhancements:** Electricity, Speed, Strength  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:**Peekabu (Thunder Stone)  
The Ria changed significantly upon evolving, gaining between 6 inches and one foot in height, a full cup size (sometimes, albeit rarely, she gains two), and a distinct and visible increase in muscle mass. The extent of this increase depends heavily on their training as a Peekabu. Those who received little training, and were evolved quickly tend to bulk up more, sacrificing more of their speed and agility for their considerable strength. However, those Rias who were well trained as a Peekabu tend to be sleeker, gaining power while making no sacrifice in speed. Rias also darken in color to a golden brown, while their cheek electrodes turn to the bright yellow of her fur before, and their tails lengthen, straighten and gain a crescent-shaped tip.  
They lose, however, the cheek electrodes on their rear, gaining the ability to direct attacks through their much more flexible tail instead.  
Rias are the some of the most powerful Electric pokegirls, able to get more power behind a single blast than many of their peers. However, overcharging attacks like that tends to drain them rapidly, so they have a preference for either relying on their strength to soften up their opponents, or defeating their foe as quickly as possible. This all-out strategy has gained the Ria favor with particularly militant Tamers, who are the most likely to evolve them straightaway and train them for strength. This tends to make for strong, disciplined fighters, but stifles the libido considerably, especially when compared to Rias who were trained by high-Empathy Tamers as Peekabus.  
Threshold directly into a Ria is possible, but nearly unheard of.

**ZEROMER****, the Armored Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Humanoid  
**Element:** Steel  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods and metal  
**Role:** rarely found. Usually sought by Tamers for combat purposes  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Rocket Punch, Iron Punch, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Harden, Nano-Regenerate, Cross Shield, Metal Sound, Repulsor Beam, Uni Blast, Meteor Mash  
**Enhancements:** High density (x5), Armored skin, Enhanced digestive system, Light feral, Adaptive bodies, Flight via jets mounted in either back or boots, self-healing  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
Zeromers are a mysterious Pokegirl that have appeared in recent years in surprisingly large amounts. They are robotic-seeming, silver-skinned creatures of very feminine appearance, most wearing a form of battle armor. The styles of this armor are far too varied to describe in this single entry, and seem to vary according to the Zeromer's personal taste. Out of their armor they are human in appearance and anatomy, save for their silver flesh, robotic joints, and eyes which look like electronic LED displays.  
Zeromers generally appear as observers, scanning the land for reasons seemingly unknown. They rarely stay and fight if confronted, preferring to simply fly away and move to a new location. Occasionally, they will sneak into a human controlled area to seek food and metals to consume, and occasionally to seek Taming. This baffled most researchers at first, who wondered how these robotic girls could be tamed at all, until Zeromers started being caught. They found that they were both mechanical and biological, their skin feeling like smooth metal, but capable of flexing like normal flesh, allowing for Taming. Their hair was also of normal texture and appearance, although their cunts were hairless. Further studies indicated that Zeromers are infested with nanotechs, which allow them to heal all but the most severe of injuries, as well as healing losses of limbs in battle. This is theorized to be the reason for their robotic appearance and nature.  
Scientists still aren't sure what to make of Zeromers. They are Tamable, having low libidos and light feral states similar to Iron Maidens, capable of parthogenesis, and they are capturable in Pokeballs, although instances of this are rare due to their tendancy to run away rather than fight. However due to the fact that they are so robotic in appearance, and the fact that they seem to be mentally linked to their armor, capable of using it to link up to computers via mental commands and download information into their brains, scientists are hesitant to classify them as Pokegirls, the breed almost seeming to be an entirely different phylum. Still, they are classified as Pokegirls, mainly because most that's the breed they seem most likely a part of.  
Some researchers, like Hajime Sorayama of the Edo League, have dedicated themselves to learning more about these mysterious Pokegirls, and has made some interesting discoveries.  
Zeromers are relatively emotionless, logical beings, although the more time they spend interacting with humans and Pokegirls, the more of a sense of humor they gain, as well as a basic set of emotions. Those questioned say that the reason they spend a lot of time observing before capture is because they are programmed to learn. They do not know the name of their creator, simply referring to him as 'That Man,' they simply know that after he developed them, he told them to go forth, grow, and learn. Nothing specific was specified in their learning, so they learn EVERYTHING, some Zeromer's having recorded intelligence levels near to those of an Alaka-Wham or a Supe-Bra Genius.  
In battle, Zeromers are straight-forward fighters, attacking head on with tackles powered by their flight equipment, either jets in their boots or in a pack on their back, as well as powerful punches and energy blasts. They have several Steel-type attacks that are exclusive only to them. The first is Rocket Punch. Their forearm, unarmored or otherwise sprouts mini-jets and shoots out towards the opponent, attached to an extendable piston with a great deal of range. Once the attack hits, the jets reverse direction, the piston retracting back into the Pokegirls arm.  
Another attack that Zeromers can do unarmored or armored, is the Repulsor Beam. The Pokegirl holds her hand out palm up, and a small well of energy opens up, shooting a powerful beam of force that can knock back all but the largest and most durable Pokegirls several feet.  
The final species-specific attack that Zeromers have is the Uni Blast. They can only do this attack when armored, and only if their armor has the appropriate adaptor on its chest. A Zeromer focuses her Repulsor Beam's energy through this adaptor, creating a strong burst of energy from her chest. This move is very useful in escaping submission holds such as a bear hug.  
Some Zeromers, almost always bearing mind-control devices, have been sighted working in Team Rocket-style groups. In these cases, the Zeromers (or their Tamers, none have been caught alive to verify this) appear to have adapted pre-Sukebe weapons and some made during the war into shoulder cannons and arm weapons for their armor, weapons including chain guns, missile launchers, and on rare occasions, plasma weapons. If the Zeromer under the control of these Team Rocket-style groups is in danger of being caught, the one guiding her actions will activate a device on the mind-control gear that overloads it and leaves the Pokegirl braindead. Laws were soon put into place forbidding Tamers that have Zeromers from modifying these weapons into their Pokegirl's armor.  
Professor Sorayama (a professional artist as well as Pokegirl researcher), after a Team Trauma attack on his lab, discovered something else about a Zeromer. If a Zeromer is injured severely enough that they are about to die, they seek out a Pokegirl to bond with. They transfer the majority of their nanotechs into that Pokegirl, allowing them to manifest battle armor and gaining the data the Zeromer had learned, the resultant creation being termed a Battle Pokegirl. (More information on this phenomenon can be found in the Battle entry in the Attribute Pokegirl section of the Pokedex.)  
No cases of Thresholding into a Zeromer have been reported. Nor has anyone reported siring a child on a Zeromer either, so scientists aren't sure if it's just not possible or just hasn't happened yet.


	2. How Harry met Zabel

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How Harry met Zabel**

**Zabel**** the Zeromer** watches as a blinding light flashes in the afternoon dying light as evening approaches. The silver skinned Pokegirl calculate the landing point and decides to see who's arriving in such a manner. _'It's likely a scientist or some other manner of human.'_ The armored girl thinks but it's been over a century since she's had a Taming session and decides that it's time for another one so Zabel sets off in the direction of the fallen being.

After traveling for about thirty minutes, thirty four according to Zabel's internal clock, Zabel arrives just in time to find a dazed youth with a pair of Byte Bitch Pokegirls circling the young teen, a boy who looks barely old enough to be a Tamer wearing odd robes and holding up a stick of all things.

Zabel stands just at the edge of the rocky clearing to observe this situation before intervening on the poor boy's behalf.

Harry Potter tries to focus on the blurry figures that were circling him as he lost his glasses when he landed here. _'I must have hit my head harder then what I thought since I swear these things look like naked women!'_ Harry thinks as the Boy-Who-Lived, the fourth Hogwart's champion, and co-winner of the TriWizard Tournament, if he ever makes it back to the castle or back to England.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry shouts as one of the animalistic women tries to take a swing at him. The spell hits the ground but it does seem to give the women pause and Harry tries to think of a spell to help him.

One of the strange women snarls and prepares to launch herself at him. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouts and before a silver blur enters into Harry's vision, the woman freezes and that silver blur seems to grab the other woman.

Harry asks bluntly, "What's going on? Who are you and what's going on?!" Zabel studies the boy, the Zeromer has never seen a man perform magic before but Zabel can't deny that's what the boy child did.

Zabel answers, "Well, I'm not sure how you did it but you managed to freeze a Byte Bitch with that stick of yours. Quiet the Blood Gift you inherited from your parents, must be a good amount of magic Pokegirls in your gene pool." At this, Zabel notices a confused look on Harry's face.

"Blood Gift? Pokegirl? Bitch what?" Harry asks and then pauses for a moment before deciding to do something about his eye sight before the woman changes her mind. "_Accio_ glasses." Harry says and his broken glasses appear in his other hand.

"_Reparo_." Harry says and with that Harry puts on his glasses to get a better look at the world around him. Harry can't help but stare in stunned amazement at Zabel and then at the two animalistic girls that had been prowling around him as if he were a deer and they were wolves.

"A very practical use of magic, I've never seen the like before." Zabel states once Harry's done repairing his glasses and had taken a look at her and the two Byte Bitch Pokegirls. "I'm Zabel, a Zeromer Pokegirl and you are?" Zabel asks after a few minutes.

Harry looks startled and glances at the self proclaimed Zeromer Pokegirl. "Look, lady, I'm not interesting in playing whatever kinky role playing game you and your friends are currently occupied with, but I'm Harry, Harry Potter and I'm a Wizard from England. Can you help me get back to my school, Hogwarts?" Harry asks bluntly since he's been through enough stuff during this tournament and just wants a soak in a nice warm tub and to fall asleep afterwards.

Zabel studies the boy standing before her, it takes a few minutes before the Zeromer recalls where she has heard of England before and then does a DNA scan. Zabel the Zeromer can't help but stare at the emerald eye boy standing before her, a hundred percent human boy who's a fifteen year old if her scanners can be trusted, which Zabel believe are in perfect working order.

"What was the last thing you remember doing?" Zabel asks Harry and Harry replies promptly, "Cedric and I decided to share the first position of the TriWizard tournament. When we touched the Goblet of Fire, we were on our way either out of the maze or to a new obstacle. I let go of the cup because my scar hurt… Oh, bloody hell!" Zabel doesn't pay Harry much mind as the teen begins to curse and storm about the area, leaving the two Byte Bitches unharmed as Zabel processes this through her mind.

'_So in short, he's a dimensional traveler, his world don't have Pokegirls, which means that __the Blood Flu was never released since they don't have a version of Sukebe and it also seems that humans can become magic users and attend a school to train them in their magic.'_ Zabel sums up and about this time, Harry finally seemed to have calmed down.

Zabel studies the boy, already knowing that she's going to give the boy her Pokeball. Zabel knows that this is too good a chance to pass up, not only will she be able to observe how many different ways Harry uses magic but to see if he can teach magic types to perform the same spells. Though firstly, Zabel knows that they'll have to have Harry registered as a Pokegirl Tamer and that she'll have to teach Harry about this world and what a Tamer is.

"I take it you're hungry and wouldn't mind a bath?" Zabel asks the scrawny teen with emerald eyes. Harry snaps out of his depression to glance at Zabel before residing to the fact that he'll need the strange woman's help, though as Harry studies Zabel's figure as if seeing it for the first time and blushes for some unknown reason, his member seems to stiffen as his body reacts to the shapely body that belongs to the Zeromer.

"I'd like that, if it's no trouble Zabel, I'd like that." Harry admits and climbs to his feet, at this moment, Harry just didn't care what happens to him as long as he gets a descent meal and a good night sleep. Zabel notices this distraction and could only guessing how big of an impact the news that Harry's not in his world will cause when Harry figures it out, though for right now, Harry likely thinks that he's still in the same dimension and will be back at his school with a few days time.

Before they left, Zabel watches as the frozen Byte Bitch finally unfreeze and collapse onto the ground, panting and glaring at Harry's back but the Pokegirl doesn't do anything to stop either Harry or herself.

The Pokegirls Encountered so far by Harry Potter:

**BYTE BITCH****, the Electronics Canine Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthromorph  
**Element:** Electric/Psychic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon(never wild)  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for meat  
**Role:** scientific aides, academic duties, data processor  
**Libido:**: varies from pokegirl to pokegirl  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water, most cat pokegirls, bunny pokegirls, mouse pokegirls  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Howl, Shield, Psi-Blast, Memory Recall, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Memory, High intellect, Resistance to electricity, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Computer Affinity  
**Disadvantages:** Poor constitution, Instinct can override intellect, low combat potential, low physical stats.  
**Evolves:** Data Dog (Thunder Stone & Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Byte Bitches are an anthromorphic canine pokegirl. As their name hints at Byte Bitches can be quite...bitchy in attitude. Byte Bitches are Electric and Psychic and have a range of abilities that fall under both categories. Though combat wise they are poor fighters. Simple electric attacks, psychic shield and weak physical attacks make Byte Bitches poor frontline fighters against experienced pokegirls. Though as support and fire support they fair quite well. The usual tactics are to pair a Byte Bitch with a close range combat type of pokegirl. The Byte Bitch will use her Shield to protect her partner and her Psi-Blast (low level psi attack), Thunder Shock and Thunder Wave to harass her opponent from the back lines.  
Byte Bitches are best known for their intelligence. They are used in much the same capacity of G-points and Geniuses. As research aides, professors, and as data-processors (thus they have a bit of a rivalry with the aforementioned girls).  
Byte Bitches have knack for operating computers and similar electronics and thus are found working with computers. Being a dog-type BBs have a pack mentality and will usually take the dominant (or try to) spot as Alpha, believing that their intellectual superiority makes them better than the others (they tend to be haughty and arrogant at times), Byte Bitches also have problems dealing with cat pokegirls of all sorts, though for some reason a Panthress will scare the bejeezus out of one. May have to do with the fact that it is a Dark-type is quite capable of ignoring the Byte Bitches psychic defenses and offenses. Data Dogs also suffer problems controlling certain 'animal' instincts, and will slip into an almost Feral state for moment when certain instincts are triggered.  
These varies in each individual, but a common one that they get an uncontrollable urge to howl when a high pitched whime is heard. They also suffer from a poor constitiuion which translates to haviing weaker physical stats then similar pokegirl types and species. Created as a furry analogue to Supe-Bra Geniuses and G-pointdexters, Byte Bitches evolve into Data Dogs.

**ZEROMER****, the Armored Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Humanoid   
**Element:** Steel   
**Frequency:** Very Rare   
**Diet:** human style foods and metal  
**Role:** rarely found. Usually sought by Tamers for combat purposes  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Rocket Punch, Iron Punch, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Harden, Nano-Regenerate, Cross Shield, Metal Sound, Repulsor Beam, Uni Blast, Meteor Mash  
**Enhancements:** High density (x5), Armored skin, Enhanced digestive system, Light feral, Adaptive bodies, Flight via jets mounted in either back or boots, self-healing  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
Zeromers are a mysterious Pokegirl that have appeared in recent years in surprisingly large amounts. They are robotic-seeming, silver-skinned creatures of very feminine appearance, most wearing a form of battle armor. The styles of this armor are far too varied to describe in this single entry, and seem to vary according to the Zeromer's personal taste. Out of their armor they are human in appearance and anatomy, save for their silver flesh, robotic joints, and eyes which look like electronic LED displays.  
Zeromers generally appear as observers, scanning the land for reasons seemingly unknown. They rarely stay and fight if confronted, preferring to simply fly away and move to a new location. Occasionally, they will sneak into a human controlled area to seek food and metals to consume, and occasionally to seek Taming. This baffled most researchers at first, who wondered how these robotic girls could be tamed at all, until Zeromers started being caught. They found that they were both mechanical and biological, their skin feeling like smooth metal, but capable of flexing like normal flesh, allowing for Taming. Their hair was also of normal texture and appearance, although their cunts were hairless. Further studies indicated that Zeromers are infested with nanotechs, which allow them to heal all but the most severe of injuries, as well as healing losses of limbs in battle. This is theorized to be the reason for their robotic appearance and nature.  
Scientists still aren't sure what to make of Zeromers. They are Tamable, having low libidos and light feral states similar to Iron Maidens, capable of parthogenesis, and they are capturable in Pokeballs, although instances of this are rare due to their tendancy to run away rather than fight. However due to the fact that they are so robotic in appearance, and the fact that they seem to be mentally linked to their armor, capable of using it to link up to computers via mental commands and download information into their brains, scientists are hesitant to classify them as Pokegirls, the breed almost seeming to be an entirely different phylum. Still, they are classified as Pokegirls, mainly because most that's the breed they seem most likely a part of.  
Some researchers, like Hajime Sorayama of the Edo League, have dedicated themselves to learning more about these mysterious Pokegirls, and has made some interesting discoveries.  
Zeromers are relatively emotionless, logical beings, although the more time they spend interacting with humans and Pokegirls, the more of a sense of humor they gain, as well as a basic set of emotions. Those questioned say that the reason they spend a lot of time observing before capture is because they are programmed to learn. They do not know the name of their creator, simply referring to him as 'That Man,' they simply know that after he developed them, he told them to go forth, grow, and learn. Nothing specific was specified in their learning, so they learn EVERYTHING, some Zeromer's having recorded intelligence levels near to those of an Alaka-Wham or a Supe-Bra Genius.  
In battle, Zeromers are straight-forward fighters, attacking head on with tackles powered by their flight equipment, either jets in their boots or in a pack on their back, as well as powerful punches and energy blasts. They have several Steel-type attacks that are exclusive only to them. The first is Rocket Punch. Their forearm, unarmored or otherwise sprouts mini-jets and shoots out towards the opponent, attached to an extendable piston with a great deal of range. Once the attack hits, the jets reverse direction, the piston retracting back into the Pokegirls arm.  
Another attack that Zeromers can do unarmored or armored, is the Repulsor Beam. The Pokegirl holds her hand out palm up, and a small well of energy opens up, shooting a powerful beam of force that can knock back all but the largest and most durable Pokegirls several feet.  
The final species-specific attack that Zeromers have is the Uni Blast. They can only do this attack when armored, and only if their armor has the appropriate adaptor on its chest. A Zeromer focuses her Repulsor Beam's energy through this adaptor, creating a strong burst of energy from her chest. This move is very useful in escaping submission holds such as a bear hug.  
Some Zeromers, almost always bearing mind-control devices, have been sighted working in Team Rocket-style groups. In these cases, the Zeromers (or their Tamers, none have been caught alive to verify this) appear to have adapted pre-Sukebe weapons and some made during the war into shoulder cannons and arm weapons for their armor, weapons including chain guns, missile launchers, and on rare occasions, plasma weapons. If the Zeromer under the control of these Team Rocket-style groups is in danger of being caught, the one guiding her actions will activate a device on the mind-control gear that overloads it and leaves the Pokegirl braindead. Laws were soon put into place forbidding Tamers that have Zeromers from modifying these weapons into their Pokegirl's armor.  
Professor Sorayama (a professional artist as well as Pokegirl researcher), after a Team Trauma attack on his lab, discovered something else about a Zeromer. If a Zeromer is injured severely enough that they are about to die, they seek out a Pokegirl to bond with. They transfer the majority of their nanotechs into that Pokegirl, allowing them to manifest battle armor and gaining the data the Zeromer had learned, the resultant creation being termed a Battle Pokegirl. (More information on this phenomenon can be found in the Battle entry in the Attribute Pokegirl section of the Pokedex.)  
No cases of Thresholding into a Zeromer have been reported. Nor has anyone reported siring a child on a Zeromer either, so scientists aren't sure if it's just not possible or just hasn't happened yet.


	3. Tamer Harry

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamer**** Harry**

**Harry Potter** studies Broad Leaf Ranch, one of the four local ranches within kilometers of Itch Town. The Boy-Who-Lived just sighs before beginning to walking down hill, heading towards the research building that's by the large barrack that likely contains different breeds of Pokegirls.

Even as Harry approaches the young wizard notices a woman with features of a mouse notices him. _'This must be a Titmouse.'_ The fifteen year old wizard decides and then notices a mouse that seems to be trying to pass itself off as a woman appearing out of the research building.

'_Is that what Zabel wants me to pick as my first Pokegirl?'_ Harry wonders as the teen studies the Animorphic mouse Pokegirl. "Can we help you, sir?" The Titmouse asks Harry and Harry glances away from the electric Pokegirl as the emerald eyed wizard answers, "I'm here to get registered as a Tamer, ma'am, and to get my starter here as well."

Both Pokegirls look slightly startled when Harry had called the Titmouse 'ma'am' but with a look between the two, the Peekabu heads back into the research building to grab someone likely in charge of the ranch. The Titmouse heads towards the barrack, likely to make sure that they have a good assortment of Pokegirls for Harry to choose from.

Within minutes the Peekabu arrives with two men, the eldest has grey streaks through his mouse brown hair and crow lines around his eyes. Harry turns his attention to the younger man who on seeing him, frowns and sends a concerned look to the elder man.

"I'm Breeder Harvey Toner and this is my son, Mark Toner. Xenia here mentioned you're looking to register as a Tamer." Breeder Toner states. Harry replies, "I'm Harry Potter and yea, I am."

"You don't look old enough to apply, Mr. Potter." Breeder Toner admits after giving him the once over. "I'm fifteen going onto sixteen come this July thirty-first." Harry says defensively as the teen draws himself up and on hearing that, Breeder Toner frowns and it wasn't long before Harry's ushered into the building for an examination.

It wasn't long before Harry finds himself striped bare and on the exam table with a scanner moving up and down his body. Harry can't help but wonder how much information the scanner is giving them. Though Zabel had promised that they won't learn about him being hundred percent human if they did scan his DNA, not that it gives him any comfort.

As Harry begins to shiver as the coldness of the metal table begins to sink deeper into his body, the scanner makes its way back to the head of the metal exam table and the lights on the scanner dim, signaling that this part of the exam is over. Mark arrives with his collection of cloths that Harry had managed to transfigure from his TriWizard robes into more Muggle looking cloths under Zabel's watchful eyes.

"So, how old are you, Mark?" Harry asks since the Boy-Who-Lived was trying to guess the older guy's age but failing in the task. Mark Toner looks surprised but replies as Harry cloth himself, "I'm eighteen, though dad hasn't allowed me to sign up as a Tamer until I finish high school and now that I'm done with school, I'll be receiving my first Pokegirl by the end of the week."

"What kind are you waiting for to arrive?" Harry asks before pulling the shirt over his head. Mark Toner grins and answers, "I'm waiting for a Slicer from a ranch from the Edo League. Dad's trading one of my sisters, a Pokekit Lambchop for the Slicer."

Harry frowns as the emerald eyed wizard puts on his glasses. "How many sisters do you have?" Harry asks, sure according Zabel, male humans can breed with Pokewomen, what grown Pokegirls are called when they're old enough to give birth, but Harry had learnt not to take things at face value.

"Plenty of half sisters, though not all of them are Pokekits or have went through Threshold, dad keeps records but I never had time to read them. I do have two half brothers though. My mom was a Mousefly, I have eight elder full blooded sisters with only two of them hadn't gone through Threshold." Mark muses; the young Toner seems to be staring off into space, likely recalling his mother's death.

'_I wonder how mom would react to seeing Harry.'_ Mark thinks softly to himself before he shakes himself out of his memories of his childhood and of how caring his mom was, especially to those mistreated Pokegirls and Pokewomen that found themselves at the ranch, under her care.

Since there wasn't any doubt in Mark's mind that Harry's been a victim of a highly ruff up bringing and though Harry states he's fifteen, he really didn't look it, the boy was just too scrawny looking and unfinished looking to ever pass as a fifteen year old. Anger at those that had done this to the youngish looking teen before him rears its head but in the end, Mark knew that the only thing he could do was to begin helping Harry was to first and foremost, to get a healthy meal into the boy and make sure they had the correct vitamins and minerals capsules for Harry to take.

Mark knew it would take months but they'll get Harry looking like a healthy fifteen year old instead of a scruffy, wiry thirteen year old.

Harry notices Mark space out but decides not to say anything as of yet, he didn't feel like snapping the young man out of his thoughts. Harry takes the time to look around, wondering just what else is housed in this building.

"Mark! I have been waiting for five minutes already! Are you coming out with him or not?" Jadzia the Beach Bunny shouts, Harry watches as Mark Toner look alert. "We might as well head out before Jadzia decides to 'join' in." Mark says, Harry frowns as he wonders just what Mark meant by 'join in.'

"Does she think we're having… 'Taming' session between us?" Harry asks, recalling the most common word these people use for having sex. Mark grins and pats him on the shoulder. "You'd be correct in that assumption, Jadzia has a … fondness for the idea of male on male Taming." Mark states and Harry can't help but look bewildered at that.

"Guys can do that too?" Harry can't help but ask and Mark chuckles as the elder of the two slaps Harry on the shoulder as they head out of the building. "It's… rare, and also highly unusual in this day and age." Mark states and Harry sighs, wondering if such pairings occur where he's from.

"So, what kind of Pokegirl are you thinking of getting for your starter?" Mark asks before they exit the building. Before Harry can reply, his attention goes straight to the bunny girl that's waiting for them outside. All of Harry's thoughts seem to fly right out of his head at the sight of Jadzia the Beach Bunny.

"Ah! He's so cute!" Jadzia exclaims and runs up to pinch Harry's burning red cheeks. Mark can't help but chuckle as the Pokewoman fuses over Harry, Mark makes a mental note to suggest laser eye surgery to correct Harry's vision so he doesn't have to worry about his glasses being… misplaced during Taming sessions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mark Toner** watches as his slightly older sister Hedia the Peekabu and Harry Potter interact. Hedia has had two other Tamers already but in the end, Hedia has always been sent back, the first time had been after being away for three months, it seems her first Tamer was killed by a Widow, and the second Tamer ended up on the wrong end of a knife. He's alive but his… equipment is damaged and he was forced to give up his Pokegirls and the few Pokewomen that he had collected.

Hedia's been at the ranch for two months since then and from the looks of things, Harry's been able engage her and from the way Hedia's reacting to Harry's attention, it's likely that Hedia's going to be Harry's starter Pokegirl… or is that Pokewoman? Mark sighs at the kind of thoughts going through his mind.

Harry's been at the ranch for four months and had been recovering from laser eye surgery as well as beginning to lose the edge of his malnutrition when Hedia had been teleported to the ranch. His father thought it a good idea to have Hedia help out the then blind Harry and from the looks of things; it seemed like a smart move as it helped make Hedia feel useful.

They had been using the Taming cycle so that they didn't put any pressure on Harry to take responsibility for Hedia until he's ready. Though in most ways, Harry's pretty much Hedia's unofficial Tamer.

"Master?" Iantha the Slicer says in a questioning manner. Mark blinks and turns back to his party of Pokegirls. Since he's had Iantha, he's managed to capture two Pokegirls within the few months he's had her. Amani the Cutiepie and Fauve the Mynx were captured from one of his missions away from this region and Mark can't help but find himself fond of the two.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts; let's go through this once more, shall we?" Mark says and with that said, Amani and Fauve once more attempt to mimic the grace Iantha has as the Slicer attacks her wooden target.

Zabel watches as the older Tamer returns to watching his Pokegirls train by attacking the wooden targets. Zabel moves out from the shadow she has been hiding in and once more proceeds to head into the research center to make sure nothing unusual has been added to Harry's Tamer profile. Though Zabel knows that she's a higher level then most of the Pokegirls and Pokewomen at the ranch, she still rather not get into a fight if she can avoid it since it would announce her presence in the area.

Within seconds Zabel has hacked into the computer system. It wasn't long before Zabel finishes surveying Harry's profile and raises an eyebrow when the Pokewoman notices that it seems that Harry's already has a starter listed. _'Hedia, species: Peekabu, level thirty-three, age twenty-eight. Already had two Tamers, huh? The poor girl, having to living with that kind of guilty at her age.'_ Zabel thinks as she brings up Hedia's profile.

With a sigh, Zabel returns to putting the finishing touches to Harry's information, setting up a program that will alert her if anyone attempts to do a DNA survey of Harry's blood. It had taken her about three months to figure out how said program will alert her.

Next, Zabel turns her attention to hacking into medical accounts of Blood Gifts and Curses to see if there might be a match to what Harry's magic might be pass off as. The Zeromer can't help but feel for the young wizard, knowing that a lot of people would love to get their hands on the teen and not just because he's capable of using magic, but because the teen's a hundred percent human and might just find himself used as a stud to replenish the genetic stock of the next generation.

Zabel could already imagine the interest the Legendaries will have once they learn about Harry's existence. It wouldn't surprise her if one of these days Hild shows up to check out how powerful Harry was and decide to take him to use him as she saw fit.

In the end, Zabel didn't find what she was looking for, though she had made sure that her alert program has been installed throughout any DNA analyzer from around the world. Once that's done, Zabel closes the windows and then erases what she did from the drive and then from the back up.

Zabel then leaves the building as stealthily as she can since she didn't want to get caught. The Zeromer pauses to study the young man whom she has choice as her Tamer and then after two minutes, Zabel slips back into the tall crop of corn on her way back into the forest, knowing that soon, Harry will be allow to leave this ranch so that they can start their new lives as Tamer and Pokegirl.

The Pokegirls mentioned in this chapter:

**BEACH BUNNY****, the Bouncy Bunny Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph  
**Element:** Normal/Water  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** pool lifeguards, swimming instructors  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Ghost, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Kick, Leap, Water Gun, Bubbles, Slick Stroke, Go Down, Wet Jet, Sexy Hug, Talk Sweet, Cuddle  
**Enhancements:** able to hold breath for up to half an hour, Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4)  
**Evolves:** Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing excessive violence)  
**Evolves From:** Bunnygirl(Water Stone)  
When a Bunnygirl is given a Water Stone, she evolves into a Beach Bunny. The transformation gives her a form that is slightly closer to human than previously; her feet and legs now look human. She keeps the long ears and cotton tail though. Additionally, her breasts grow at least a cup size, usually more, and for some reason they become very sensitive to motion, bouncing from even the slightest movement.  
Running is something most Tamers delight in having their Beach Bunny do. A Beach Bunnys nipples are quite sensitive; just rubbing them wont bring her off, but it puts her very close to orgasm.  
Beach Bunnies are at their happiest near water. Just being in sight of a pool or other body of water animates their personality. A Beach Bunny kept away from water becomes depressed.  
Beach Bunnies prefer not to go naked, but they always wear swimsuits, unless the weather is extreme (snowing, etc). These swimsuits can be either one-pieces, or bikinis, but either way they tend to be tight and leave little to the imagination. While they are still rather ditzy and short on attention, they develop an exception to this, that being swimming. A Beach Bunny can tell you exactly how to do a perfect back stroke, swanmaid dive, etc. They make excellent swimming instructors. Beach Bunnies prefer to do the breast stroke before any other kind of swimming, for some reason. Beach Bunnies are good choices for teaching children how to swim, since they are very friendly and know so much about their favourite hobby. Beach Bunnies enjoy sunning themselves near open bodies of water for a while and then going for a dip, delighting in how chilly the water is at first. They prefer to develop tan lines, finding them quite erotic.  
Beach Bunnies look sexy and they know it. They usually make sure any swimsuit theyre wearing is one size too small to show off their tits, which theyre usually quite proud of. They prefer being taken in the water, and enjoy having their breasts played with while being Tamed. They, like most Water-type pokegirls, are good at orally pleasuring their master since they can hold their breath for so long. Beach Bunnies arent anything special in combat. Most Tamers send them to fight pokesex matches, since they have more sex attacks than martial attacks. Considering their High Libido however, it's usually a poor idea to send a Beach Bunny into a sex match against a pokegirl known for being a strong sexual fighter.  
Feral Beach Bunnies tend to gravitate to nearby sources of water, and spend most of their time on coasts, usually along the beaches theyre named for. They tend to be easy captures. Threshold girls who become Beach Bunnies will spend more and more of theyre time at a local beach or pool if they can, otherwise they tend to take long baths.

**CUTIEPIE****, the Sweet Little Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph, Near Human  
**Element:** Bug  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** farm worker  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock, bird pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Tackle, String Shot, Dodge, Cry  
**Enhancements:** Exo and endo skeleton, very efficient digestive system, small size (3' tall), and low metabolism  
**Evolves:** Tomboy (battle stress), Titapod (normal), Applepie (strong diet of apples unknown trigger)  
**Evolves From:** None  
A Cutiepie looks like a waif-like human in some ways. General they have wavy or curly hair of very bright colors. Their skin is a pale green with darker spots. The exoskeleton is easily overlooked as it is very smooth, appearing like normal skin for the most part except for around the joints, which have the typical hinge like appearance of most arthropods. Their antennae are very sensitive and can be damaged easily, as well as their large, multifaceted eyes. Cutiepies are usually very polite and well-mannered and love to be helpful. They are shy around new people, but once they come to trust someone, they are very open with them. They tend to be very respectful, even of people they don't care for.  
Cutiepies only evolves into Tomboys on rare occasions, and then only because many Cutiepie are descended in part from Tomboy ancestors. Cutiepie normally evolve to the Titapod stage and then eventually to the Buttitsfree stage.  
Cutiepie are much more capable in combat then their small size would lead one to believe. They can be fairly quick on their feet, and being as small as they are, can be rather hard to hit. With proper use, String Shot can severely entangle an opposing pokegirl. Cutiepie are best used as support fighters, slowing down potentially troublesome pokegirls for the rest of her Harem to finish off.  
Feral Cutiepies are easily spooked. They tend to spray anyone they see as a threat with String Shot and then run off. Bird pokegirls are recommended for chancing down a fleeing Cutiepie.  
Cutiepie is a fairly common outcome for Threshold girls, something that does not sit well with a large portion of the female population. The size change alone takes a lot of getting used to, and many girls feel very uncomfortable having a bug-like anatomy.

**HILD****, the Legendary Demoness Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human   
**Element:** Magic/Dark   
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** energy  
**Role:** weaver of many plots, supreme sorceress  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** None (Fighting, Bug)  
**Attacks:** Glare, Leer, Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Power Bolt  
**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Speed x3, Enhanced Reflexes, Sleeplessness  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A (note: All documents and Pokedexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)  
Hild is the mightiest of all magical pokegirls made by Sukebe. Her greatest trick was in convincing the world that she doesn't exist.  
As one of the first pokegirls to be around when Sukebe's Revenge began, and one of the most powerful, Hild took to the war with dark glee. Even then, her magical powers were far above the average of common pokegirls', and this combined with their surprise attack on humanity, and humans' lack of understanding of magic, left Hild virtually unopposed as she wreaked devastation far abroad. However, fully fifteen years after the war began, Hild saw something that changed how she viewed the world. Two of her sister Legendaries, Titania the Stone Titaness and Scylla the Water Fiend, were slain by the humans. Witnessing this shocked Hild profoundly. For the first time, she realized that it was possible for her to die. She knew that the tide had been turning slowly for years now, but she disregarded that information as only applying to common pokegirls. Seeing the humans' warship, Langoud, actually kill two Legendaries, superior beings like her, Hild realized that the humans they were fighting could actually end her life. Her! Who would otherwise live forever! The knowledge of her own possible mortality scared her deeply, and Hild retreated from the battlefield, never to be seen again.  
Luckily for Hild, her attacks had been so swift, thanks to her use of a spell version of Teleport and her lack of a need for sleep, that it was believed that there were more than one Hild, and as everyone suspected by then, and would later affirm, each Legendary was unique. Hild used, and still uses, this misconception to her benefit, since a non- Legendary pokegirl that no one has sees anymore is rarely thought about by anyone. Most people today assume that the Hild pokegirls were wiped out in the war. By now, having a few Masuis seen around, and by letting people think they will evolve into her, Hild has killed two birds with one stone. First, while most people have forgotten Hild when she was first active in the war, records still remain, usually studied by various pokegirl researchers. By having people think that she was just another common pokegirl, Hild has ensured that those researchers will never 'rediscover a lost Legendary. Furthermore, should Hild ever be forced to operate openly, no one would think she was a Legendary; they would just think she was the first Masui to make the evolutionary jump to a Hild. While she detests the thought of operating in the open, Hild is at least somewhat prepared now for if that should happen.  
Still extremely afraid of death, Hild has spent almost all of her time focusing on increasing her magical powers. And she has made leaps and bounds. Her magic is extremely powerful, more so than even the strongest of Magic-type pokegirls could dream of. Her greatest work to date was completed one hundred years ago, when she made a spell to allow her to evolve or devolve other pokegirls. The spell itself is incomplete however, not giving her the full range of options she desires. She is currently trying to design a new spell that will correct that.  
Hild is a very lithe and beautiful pokegirl. Her entire right half of her body is pure, snow white, while the entire left half is ebon black. Her hair matches this pattern, black on the left and white on the right, with a perfect part so there is no overlap. She prefers to show off her body, despite having virtually no one around to see it, (save sometimes for visiting Masuis,) usually wearing something clingy and diaphanous, or sometimes nothing at all. Like all other pokegirls, she still feels the need to have sex. When this happens, she usually has her servants use a Hypnosis spell on an unsuspecting male, bring him to her lair, and then sates her carnal desires on him, after which time she'll order him to remember nothing and return him. Hild hates doing this, not because she finds it degrading (she enjoys the sex greatly), but because it leaves her somewhat vulnerable. She knows that any number of things could go wrong with that operation and lead various people right to her, but as long as the overpowering lust is there, she can't help it. She despises this weakness, and constantly seeks a way to overcome it. Besides sex, the only other thing she needs is to absorb energy to eat. However, this is much less of a problem for her than for other energy-draining pokegirls, since Hild has the Greater Energy Drain attack. Using this, she can drain energy from almost anything.  
Heat, light, living creatures, electricity, it doesn't matter where. This makes it very easy for Hild to feed, something she is grateful for. She knows that it would be very hard to stay isolated if she needed to drain life energy exclusively. Hild has the Sleeplessness enhancement, which means she doesn't need to sleep. Instead, she spends all of her time working on new spells or other projects, never letting a moment pass when she isn't moving towards her goals.  
When Hild was first starting out, she firmly believed that she would be one of the highest rulers of the world after Sukebe conquered it. This is a desire she has never forgotten. She is very bitter now about having been cheated of what she feels was her birthright, and constantly schemes to get it back. Her ultimate goal is nothing less than world domination, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it. Her current plan is that the way Sukebe's Revenge ended was a fluke, and that she will begin the ancient wars again, but this time make sure things turn out right. To this end she worked very long and hard on her magic, and her goal seems within reach now that she can make new pokegirl breeds.  
Hild feels nothing but contempt for her fellow pokegirls. She is disgusted with how they so easily submit to their ancient enemies, the humans. She doesn't hold this against them however. The need for Taming is a weakness she knows they cannot overcome, as she herself cannot. While Hild desperately seeks a means to end the need for sex, if she ever found one she wouldn't give it to other pokegirls. Once her plan to defeat the humans is complete, she intends to be the only pokegirl free from the need for Taming, making her better able to rule over all others.  
While Hild despises humans and feels contempt for other pokegirls (particularly Moan, whose carefree and benevolent attitude annoy her no end), her greatest enmity is reserved for one place in particular: Sanctuary. Hild is fascinated with how Sanctuary Goths don't need to be Tamed all the time, and desperately wants to know how. All she has managed to gather through divinations and spies so far though is that it has something to do with some of Sukebe's lost technology being found. When she first found this out, she fell into a fit of pique so bad that she immediately sent a Masui to try and kidnap an S-Goth so she could take Sanctuary's secrets from her. She armed her minion well, and it managed to get to the S-Goth when she was alone. Using the new spells Psychic Cell and Psychic Solitude, she managed to stop the S-Goth from teleporting away or telepathically contacting others for help.  
However, the fight was more difficult than the Masui had imagined, and she was forced to kill the S-Goth and flee rather than take her prisoner. It remains Sanctuary's only unsolved murder of one of their own. After that incident, Hild realized that her own enthusiasm had gotten ahead of her, and has since returned to more subtle dealings to try and capture one of Sanctuary's guardians, just one of her many plans towards eventual world domination.  
**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:** All Legendary pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other pokegirls:  
**Truly Unique:** All Legendary pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Hild's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new pokegirl type though.  
**Deathlessness:** Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Hild has No Weakness (Level 80). If she were to face a Fighting type or a Bug type pokegirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Magic or Dark, at or below level 80, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:** Some Legendary pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Hild's array of special attributes:  
**Mother of Magic:** Hild is a supremely magical being. Because of her inherently sorcerous nature, she can shape spells to her will to a great degree. Fireballs can become iceballs, or can be altered so that it only explodes in one direction instead of omnidirectionally, etc. She needn't work out the preparations for how to alter the spell in advance, but can decide the changes to make as she is casting them. Hild can only alter up to two components of a spell at a time. She can make a lightning bolt an acid bolt, or make it into a forked acid bolt to hit two targets, for example, but she couldn't add both of those changes and then make a third change. Because these spells are altered from their base, any pokegirl using Imitate only imitates the base version of the spell. A pokegirl hit by the forked acid bolt would still only Imitate a lightning bolt.  
**Heavy Magic:** When Hild uses magic, she can imbue it with extra sorcerous power. Any spell she does this to is considered to be heavy magic. Heavy magic cannot be imitated. And it can only be absorbed half as well as normal magic (a pokegirl absorbing it still takes half damage and heals 1/8 of the damage), and has a 50 chance to penetrate the barrier made by spells such as Reflect, making the victim take full damage. However, Hild cannot add heavy magic to any spell modified by her Mother of Magic salient ability, or vice versa. Hild usually uses this power against other Magic-types she is fighting.  
In addition to her special qualities and salient qualities, Hild has a wide variety of spells only she and her Masui know, with several of them being magical versions of Psychic powers. A small fraction of them are listed below:  
_Sorcerous Teleport_ (a magical version of the psychic power to teleport)  
_Sorcerous Hypnosis_ (a spell to hypnotize the target, a magical version of the psychic power)  
_Psychic Solitude_ (this spell is cast on a single target. It makes the target unable to send or receive telepathic messages, effectively isolating them psychically)  
_Psychic Cell_ (this area-effect spell creates a zone that cannot be teleported into or out of)  
_Insight_ (this divination spell reveals, albeit cryptically, information to a single question asked)  
_Mystic Mask_ (this spell takes affect on one being, possibly the self if the caster wishes. It blocks attempts to read the affected creatures thoughts. Whereas Psychic Solitude prevents telepathy from making contact but allows intrusive mind-probing, this spell allows 'external' mental functions like telepathy, but no form of ESP or mind-reading works.)  
_Greater Mystic Mask_ (This spell works just like Mystic Mask, with the following additional property: The affected individual's thoughts can not only not be probed, but said individual can put up a wall of false thoughts. To anyone scanning the target's mind, all they pick up are the false thoughts, which seem genuine.)  
_Spell Evolution/Spell De-evolution_ (this reversible spell is what Hild used to create the Masui pokegirls. By using this spell on a pokegirl, she can either force it to evolve or force it to devolve. Devolving is always just one form down if it has multiple de-evolutions, and evolving is just one form up if it has multiple evolutionary steps. If it has more than one evolutionary or de-evolutionary form possible, the caster can choose which form to have her assume. If the caster wants, they can try to force a totally new evolutionary form, but this is very difficult. Multiple applications of the spell must be cast on the target pokegirl, and this process is slow and very painful. Furthermore, new evolutions created are always Magic-type pokegirls, with any other element being lost. The new pokegirl is always **Strong Vs:** Magic, Normal and **Weak Vs:** Fighting. This spell cannot force a pokegirl to devolve into a new form. Legendary pokegirls are immune to this spell. This spell cannot affect humans and does not force human girls to go through Threshold. Hild is currently working on a new spell she has called Superior Spell (De-)Evolution. She hopes that this spell will work on Legendaries, will be able to add secondary elements, and can be used just once to make new breeds of pokegirls. However, this spell is still in its research stages, and early reports show that it will go much more slowly than its predecessor spell.)

**LAMBCHOP****, the Fighting Lamb Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (sheep)  
**Element:** Fighting   
**Frequency:** Uncommon in Sunshine and Edo Leagues, Rare elsewhere  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** front line fighter, excellent Domestics  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Wrestle, Stone Palm, Uppercut, Backhand, Counter, Evade, Pose, Super Move  
**Enhancements:** impervious to weather conditions  
**Evolves:** Kung-Ewe (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Lambchops are an interesting type of Pokegirl. They are incredibly cute in appearance, with wide eyes and youthful looks, even amongst older Lampchops. Their skin is pale, almost white, and they have smallish, lamblike muzzles and lamblike ears, short, stubby tails, as well as a light, fur-like coating of wool on their whole bodies, save around their hands and around their feet, which are hooves. This coating of wool allows them to be warm and comfortable no matter what the weather conditions are, essentially negating the need for clothing. Instead of hair, they have a thicker coating of wool. The wool on their bodies tends to grow thick every month, and can be harvested for use in clothing.  
Lambchops are very affectionate and loyal, very even tempered and friendly towards others. They make excellent bodyguards, being very devoted to their duties, and are a good choice for starting Tamers who want a Fighting element Pokegirl and can't get a hold of an Amazon-type.  
Lambchops are very passionate about their work, and that carries over into Taming. They love being taken 'doggie-style' and being on the bottom, as the skin on their rump is very sensitive and easily stimulated.   
The Feral state of a Lambchop is similar to that of most animal-type girls, although not as violent. They become very docile and slow-witted, going on all fours and eating grass, letting out the occasional bleeting noise.  
Thresholding into a Lambchop is rare, but not unheard of.

**MOUSEFLY****, the Flying Mouse Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Anthropromorph  
**Element:** Normal/Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare (All Leagues)  
**Diet:** Nuts, berries, grass (feral) or human diet (domesticate)  
**Role:** ...pidgeon replacement?  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Fire  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock, Magic  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Wind, Song (), Squall, Tickle Storm ()  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Endurance X2  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** Titmouse (Mechanism unknown)  
In appearance, the Mousefly looks almost identical to her former self. The pair of large feathery wings (the color of feathers matches her fur and/or hair color) are hard to ignore, though. She can tuck them behind her or fold them in front of her like a cloak, allowing her to enter buildings and even elevators.  
In attitude, it's a completely different story. Mouseflies are more confident when outdoors, especially if the sky is clear, and oftentimes is not as squeamish about confrontations. Feral Mouseflies will often taunt feline pokegirls and fly away, laughing all the while, but still avoid teasing Griffons and Cheshires.  
The Mousefly was discovered in 234 AS, following an intense battle with a now-defunct criminal organization that used a fleet of blimps using invisibility magic to attack and flee. In the final confrontation, the then-Titmouse's female tamer was knocked out of a set of bomb bay doors as she fatally shot and killed the organization's leader.  
Leaping after her mistress, it seemed the two were destined to do a lover's dive, but the Titmouse underwent a unique evolution, growing wings and flying them to safety.  
() - In addition to her wings, many Mouseflies instinctively pick up a tune (read: Song Technique) during the course of their first month with wings. This will oftentimes reflect how she felt just before or after she evolved.  
() - Depending on how sexually active she is, she may pursue learning this technique. Many tamers who have gained Mouseflies rather enjoy the benefits of this technique, females intimately and male tamers because it allows the Mousefly to give a little "bonus" to other pokegirls in the harem.

**MYNX****, the Nimble Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (mink)  
**Element:** Normal   
**Frequency:** Uncommon   
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** entertainer and public service  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Leap, Dodge, Dance  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
**Disadvantages:** Mynx all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.  
**Evolves:** Lupina (Moon Stone), Draco (Dragon Scale), Lynx (orgasm; mechanism unknown), Ursine (Dark Stone), Furrite (orgasm), Phaenine (Angel Stone), Slutton (battle stress), Bawdger (Diamond Stone), Slottern (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Another of the normal-types that were originally created for Sukebe's War, which are known to evolve in many directions: so many, in fact, that some researchers are insistent that there are even more evolutions just waiting to be discovered. As it is now, these furred-all-over Pokégirls are affectionate, useful in and out of battle, and if it wasn't for their genetic quirk with their lung problems they would be extremely popular among pet owners and tamers. As it is, they are only popular among pet owners- many say that their fur is the softest and greatest feeling fur of any Pokégirl (and some Pokégirls, such as Kitsune and Kittens, are known to resent this view). Fortunately, Mynx aren't overbearing about this boasting, as only their owners say such things. They have long tails that are about half again as long as the Pokégirl is tall, and is completely covered with that soft fur  
Tamers, however, only deal with Mynx because of their many various evolutions, as the Mynx herself is not useful in prolonged battles. Many battles that are down to a Mynx against any other Pokégirl are forfeited because the Mynx wouldn't last long enough against their opponent. Because of their lung problems, Mynx Pokégirls just are of no use in Sex Battles either. Despite their high libidos, they have a low pleasure threshold at the same time, which researchers attribute to this breed's lung problem.  
During the war, the Mynx were kept as a reserve guard that would annoy the human forces as the main Pokégirl forces either suckered the humans into a trap or were in retreat. They were only used during the beginning of the war, however, as Sukebe proceeded to evolve his Mynx forces into their more powerful evolutionary forms. These Pokégirls don't like to be with Eva-breed Pokégirls, however, due to the comparisons that are drawn between them. The Eva-breed are more numerous these days, however, due to the years following the Revenge War: the Mynx were one of the easier to find Pokégirls in that day and age, and many were slaughtered. In the years between then and modern-times, however, the Mynx has staged a remarkable comeback in numbers.

**PEEKABU****, the Electric-Mouse Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic - Mouse  
**Element:** Electric   
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Indigo & Crimson League)  
**Diet:** fruits, nuts, pokechow  
**Role:** storm troopers (literally)  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility  
**Enhancements:** Speed  
**Evolves:** Ria (Thunder Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Pia (normal)  
Peekabu are similar to Titmice in many regards. They are good foragers, have sensitive ears and tails and are rarely over four to five feet tall. However, Peekabus have a higher pleasure threshold and DO make fair combatants.  
A Peekabu CAN be a good starting pokegirl, provided the trainer take certain precautions, such as rubber suits, rubber gloves, grounding lines, etc. or simply gaining the Peekabu's trust. Once trust is gained, the rubber materials are only required if the Peekabu loses complete control during orgasm.   
The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other pokegirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water pokegirls would create a cloud cover while flying pokegirls, carrying Peekabus and Joltinas, would create gale-like winds as the electric pokegirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved.

**SLICER****, the Swordswoman Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency:**Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** human diet  
**Role:** fencers, frontline fighters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter  
**Enhancements:** Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
**Evolves:** Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), or Piratit (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes.  
The main oddity amongst 30 of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak.  
Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught offguard.  
The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer.  
If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking).  
While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic pokegirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks.  
Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon.

**TITMOUSE****, the Clean Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic - Mouse  
**Element:** Normal   
**Frequency:** Common   
**Diet:** herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
**Role:** frequently domesticated pokegirl  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, cat pokegirls, snake pokegirls, bird pokegirls  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (x4), digestive system is very efficient, good night vision, heightened sense of touch. Titmice have low pain thresholds and are quite fastidious.  
**Evolves:** Mousefly (mechanism uncertain), Mousewife (normal), Milkmouse (Milktit milk), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Ninjanezumi (Moon Shard Dark Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Titmice are mouse pokegirls, covered with short but thick fur, having a slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears, and a long thin tail. Both the tail and ears are quite sensitive. Where you find one Titmouse there are usually more. They rarely stand over four feet in height, are of average flexibility, and are not very strong. They also tend to be "ditzy" - giving one complicated duties or instructions is a waste of time and effort - they simply lack the ability to focus and remember such things.  
They are, however, naturally clean and enjoy cleaning things and maintaining areas. Titmice also make decent cooks, staying away from complicated dishes and favoring vegetarian dishes naturally. Titmice are often found in college campuses, cleaning and cooking for their masters while they are students.  
Titmice are often pets that are considered members of the family by certain groups, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, and Bunnies.  
They do not make good combatants, having a special disadvantage against cat pokegirls as well as easily startled/intimidated. Titmice are often employed as librarian's aides, as they are very quiet and can be trained to do basic filing.


	4. The Song

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Song**

**Harry Potter** can't help but stare as Jane hums a tune while using Zabel's MP3 player that he got her for Christmas two months ago. Harry can't help but shudder at the lustful looks that the Minotaura was sending his way as she swung her hips in rhythm with the humming and likely with the song she's listening to.

_So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Sisco, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

"Oh…" Harry groans as Jane's hands gently moves around his lower area where his equipment were.

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are_

_Inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Harry gasps in pleasure as Jane topples him, Harry's eyes widen as Jane's hips continues to sway lightly to the unheard of rhythm of whatever song his current bed partner is listening to.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

Jane nibbles slightly on Harry's neck and Harry can hear a bit of the song that the Minotaura is listening too.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

As Jane pulls away from nibbling and kissing around his head, Harry soon loses interest in what the song is called as Jane once more begins play with his… _wand_.

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

As the song dies, Jane sighs as she rolls to Harry's left side. Harry lazily gazes at his pokegirl as his mind attempts to form some kind of thought through the fog of pleasure that has settled within his mind.

As Jane begins to settle into a light sleep, Harry's mind finally clears enough for a question to form. "So, what song were you listening too?" Harry asks lazily.

Jane turns her head and gazes at her Master with her right eye before answering, "It's The Bad Touch by some ancient band called Bloodhound Gang." Harry replies in the only way he could think of at the moment, "Ah"


	5. Seaside Games

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seaside Games**

**Harry Potter** can't help himself as stares out at the wide ocean as sea gulls dance over the water's surface. As the teenage wizard looks to the beach, Harry's greeted by the sight of a group of seal type Pokegirls.

According to his Pokedex, they were mostly Selkie down there with a few Boobgong. They were mostly just sun bathing from what Harry can see and was reluctant to disturb them.

"Not going to try and catch one?" Hedia asks as the teenage wizard begins to walk parallel to the beach. He glances over to Zabel then back to Hedia. "I thought we were here to relax and get to know each other a bit more before adding more Pokegirls to this harem." Harry muses and a look of surprise flitters across Hedia's face for a few seconds before Hedia recovers and rewards him with a smile before he turns away, taking the lead as they ignore the cries of the sea gulls over head.

It took about two hours before they found a deserted beach. Harry takes out his wand and after a few minutes, he manages to transfigure some of the sand into towels for them to lay on and some drift wood into a large umbrella. As Hedia sets down her pack so she can change into a bathing suit, Harry's also changing his cloths.

After being in this world for over six month now, the teenage wizard has grown use to being naked around Hedia and Zabel, and being around them when they're naked as well. Harry finds his sun glasses and puts them on as Hedia shouts out, "Last one in the water is a rotten apple!"

After running a few feet, Harry pauses and glances questioningly at Zabel. "Go, I'll be fine." Answers the steel type Pokegirl known as a Zeromer. A casual dismissal if he ever saw one so Harry races to where Hedia is to begin a water game called splash war with her, trying to soak each other into submission.

After spending about ten minutes out far enough that the water is up to his shoulders, Harry swore something bushed up against his back. As Harry glances around in search for Hedia, he feels something rub his inner thigh, but when he glances down, nothings there.

Getting slightly freaked out, the teenage wizard begins to swim back to shore and before he manages to get to the part of the ocean where he could stand up, something grabs him from behind and as his sun glasses leave his face, he finds himself staring into a pretty face with seaweed like hair.

It wasn't long before a devious look flashes in the Pokegirl's eyes and before he could lodge a protest, he's being kissed and somebody's tongue manages to force its way into his mouth. Harry manages to push the Pokegirl away and swim up to the surface to take a deep breath.

Just before he could cry for help, he's being dragged under the waves by the Pokegirl with seaweed like hair. It wasn't long before the Pokegirl manages to pull down his swim trunks and within seconds of them being down, the emerald eye wizard is engaging in a Taming session with the Pokegirl.

Harry finds his vision swimming as he feels the need for oxygen. Once he's allow up to take a breather, the young wizard begins to hear sounds of battle and before the emerald eyed teenager could be pulled under once more, the Boy-Who-Lived turns to face the shore and finds Zabel fighting against a bull woman.

"Harry!" Hedia shouts and before Harry could answer, he's once more under the water's surface and engaging in another Taming session with the Pokegirl.

It takes him a lot out of him but he manages to stun the Pokegirl with seaweed like hair. "Hedia!" Harry shouts and the electric Pokegirl looks highly relieved as she swims towards him.

Once Hedia sees what kind of shape her Tamer is in, she grabs Harry around the chest and swims for both of them as they head for shore. Once Zabel spotted her Tamer in her harem sister's company, the kid gloves that she had on came off and within seconds, the Minotaura was out cold since her reason for battling the Minotaura was to keep her occupied while Hedia located and rescued their Tamer.

"Are you alright?" Zabel asks as she gets as close to the water's edge as she dares. "There… was… this Pokegirl. She… uhm." Harry manages to say before he realizes that his swim trunks were still down. As a red faced Harry pulls them back up, somebody races out of the ocean crying out, "Jane? Jane! Are you ok?"

"A Kelpie, so that explains it." Zabel muses and Harry can't help but give his Alpha a questioning glance. "Kelpies are always Threshold girls. Its more then likely that she had already signed up as a Tamer and was one before she went through Threshold, hence why she's worried about the Minotaura." Zabel explains and Harry's eyes widen slightly, surprised.

"Is that true?" Harry asks the webbed hand and feet Pokegirl with seaweed like hair. The naked plant girl sighs as she nods. "Then why…?" Harry asks but couldn't seem to find the right words to frame his question.

"Then why aren't I in a harem?" The Kelpie asks and he nods. "Because I rather go feral then take one of these sea farmer slash fishermen as my Tamer! I want to travel the world and I can't very well do that if I'm stuck taking care of kelp forests." The Pokegirl snarls and Harry could tell that Hedia looks sympathic to the Pokegirl's dream.

"Well… do all Kelpies need to be farmers?" Harry asks, glancing to Zabel for answers, the Zeromer looks thoughtful. "Well… it's the occupation that most prefer, I think, especially since most of the girls that Threshold into Kelpies are those that tend to live around coastal villages and cities. Though I'd think that is the end all occupation." Zabel replies.

A thoughtful look on Harry's face is enough to cause Odessa's hopes to soar as the magic using teen muses over what her opinions were. Frankly, Odessa knew that there weren't that many mages in the world and from what she's seen when the group arrived at this part of the beach, she knew she could have been captured by a much worse Tamer then this Harry.

Odessa manages to catch Jane's eye when the Minotaura returns from la-la land and Jane blinks before glancing towards Harry's thoughtful look. Odessa watches in amusement as Jane studies the emerald eye teenager with a hint of lust in her eyes. It's been about a week since the last time they managed to capture a Tamer for a Taming session or five, and it seems that Jane liked what she saw.

As Harry turns to give the other two Pokegirls questioning glances, Odessa knew that they've just joined a harem and she can't wait to learn just what else this Harry is capable of.


	6. The Polyjuice Potion

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Polyjuice Potion**

**Vikki** nibbles on her bottom lip as she reads through the instructions for the Polyjuice potion. The blond Drow Zee had gone through the few books that her Tamer has on potion making and had decided to give brewing this potion a go, she doesn't know if it works on Pokegirls but she's willing to try it.

"What are you brewing?" Tally asks and Vikki eeps as she jumps slightly, not hearing the Goth arrival into the room. "I'm just brewing a potion." The blond tells the Goth and Tally crosses her arms over her chest as the brunette with purple highlights currently wearing black leather cloths who's currently giving her a piercing look.

"Ok, I was browsing through Harry's collection of magic books and I found this really interesting potion. So I kind of… 'borrowed' the book with the instruction in it, managed to raid his portable cabinet filled with magical plants and parts, and then proceeded to make off with a pot from the Pokecenter's kitchen." Vikki says in a rush, knowing that she hasn't had the kind of experience at keeping her secrets to herself as Tally. It doesn't help that Tally has this odd talent for getting others to break down and spill their figurative heart and soul.

"What kind of potion are you making?" Tally asks as the Goth Pokegirl uncrosses her arms and walks over to the word bench.

"It's call Polyjuice potion. What it does is allow the drinker to transform into a specific person for an hour. Once completed, all it needs it a hair from said person and for you to put the hair into the potion. Then once you drink it, you undergo a physical change to look like that person's twin." Vikki says and adds, "I'm not sure if it works on Pokegirls, but I'm willing to give it a go. I always wanted to know what it's like to have a…" Vikki can't help but blush as she trails off.

Tally smiles knowingly, she would rather die then admit that she, too, was interested in what it would be like to be a guy and currently, they have at a good selection of Tamers to pick hairs from. "How much longer until it'll be done?" The brunette Goth asks the blond Drow Zee.

"I'd say by the time the tournament will be through." Vikki says and Tally glances at the liquid inside of the pot that Vikki 'borrowed' from the center's kitchen. "Well, we'll keep this between ourselves, for now at least. When it's done we might as well let our harem sisters know about it so they have a chance to decide if they'll try it out or not." Tally states, though she can't help but wonder if it would work on Zabel, considering that the Zeromer seemed to be more of a machine then flesh and blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hedia** glances around for the bottle of Polyjuice potion which contains a hair from a Ponytaur. The Ria scratches her head as she glances around the room in hopes of finding out where her vial might have gone.

"Harry, have you seen a glass container marked 'Toner's' on it?" Hedia asks as she enters into the courtyard of the Pokecenter. She freezes as she sees her bottle in her Tamer's hand.

"Sorry, but I was getting kind of parched. I kind of had a few sips from it. Though that's kind of vile tasting shake you have in it. Kind of reminds me of what a horse smells like…" The wizards says, his voice trailing off as he notices how pale she kind of looks.

"Well, it's for… you know, to make sure that I don't get…" Hedia stutters out the first lie that comes to her mind and she blushes as she realises what she's implying.

"Oh? Oh shit, oh!" Harry says, his eyes wide as what she's trying to say gets through his slightly thick skull. "Well, I guess that explains the taste…" Her Tamer muses softly to himself as he hands her the bottle.

A quick glance at Harry before retreating back inside of the Pokecenter reassures her that nothing has yet to happen with her Tamer. It's not long before she locates her harem sisters, though currently, Odessa was in the storage system at the moment, so it was just Zabel, Jane, Edna, Vikki, Tally, and herself that were with Harry.

"He drank from my Ponytaur bottle!" Hedia informs the others and Vikki pales while the others look alert.

"Has he…?" Tally asks looking slightly paler then usual. "No, he hasn't transformed, but it's going to happen eventually." The electric Pokegirl says and they all glance out of the room, as if half expecting to hear cries of alarm.

"Ok, it could be worst, we now have some potion left over, we can put one of Harry's hairs into it and when he begins to transform, one of us will drink that bit of potion and pose as our Tamer until it wears off." Jane says and Hedia calms down, she could tell that's a good plan.

"So, which of us poses as Harry when this happens?" Vikki asks and as one, they all turn to stare at the one responsible for making the potion in the first place. Tally voices their united decision, "Well, let's see, which of us decided to 'borrow' not just a potion book but also supplies to create this mess in the first place?"

"Fine, I'll do it but for the record, none of you actually tried to stop me before the potion was completed." The blond Drow Zee says giving each of them pointed glances.

The matter was dropped as Jane and Edna take a sip out of their respective bottles. Within seconds the two Pokegirls' skins look like there were bugs crawling around under them. As the two clutch their sides, Hedia and the rest watched in amazement as they witnessed two of their number transform into two human males, though only Jane looked like a stranger but then, that's likely do to the fact that Jane used three hairs from three different Tamers while Edna only used one.

"And?" Hedia asks the two as they finish examining themselves. Edna and Jane exchange looks before Edna replies, "Other then a lost of strength and a different center of gravity, it's kind of what you expect. Though, it's kind of uncomfortable wearing panties is all." Jane nods in agreement before adding, "The potion also tastes horrible."

'_I kind of figured since Harry mentioned the taste.'_ Hedia muses and it wasn't long before all of them were experimenting with Edna and Jane's new looks. Though it did take the two of them about twenty minutes to get use to the change in equipment…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Harry** can't help but feel that something's going on, something involving him if he can judge from the occasional worried glances his harem keeps throwing his way. It didn't help that his stomach has been the same since he drank some of Hedia's birth control medication either.

It's been three days since that night and the sensation has slowly spread down into his gut, and now, he has this itching sensation going on around his butt that he's been trying to ignore for the last ten minutes. His right hand slips between his pants and underwear before he scratches around his right butt cheek for a few seconds.

Once he's hands out though, the urge to itch was now unbearable, it likely didn't help that now that he's done it, he can't keep ignoring it, so he stops and begins to look around for a spot along side of the road where he can get some privacy.

"I'll be a few minutes." The emerald eyed teen with a lightning bolt scar says before he makes a bee line for a large budding bush. Of course the Boy-Who-Lived missed the alarmed looks his harem was giving each as he walked quickly towards the bush.

Harry pulls down not just his pants, but also his underwear. It wasn't long before he's thrown dignity to the wind and was using both his hands to scratch the region below his waist line. Harry glances down and blinks as he watches as his manhood seems to be reabsorbed by his body.

Before the wizard could say anything, his chest begins to feel itchy and within seconds, his shirt begins to feel really tight. His mind suddenly fills with numbness and what seems like hours, he returns to his senses to find himself standing on four legs and after a feel of his chest, he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and finds a pair of ample breasts where there shouldn't be any.

As he rubs them with his hands, pleasure tingles through his body. He stops and frowns as he glances at… her, his, own body. It takes him a few minutes but he finally gets his Pokedex from his pants pocket and scans himself.

"Ponytaur, the four-legged Horse Pokegirl. Type: Metamorph, element: normal. Frequency: very uncommon, Crimson League. Diet: vegetarian. Role: mobile scouts. Libido: average…" Harry muses to himself, not bothering to read out loud what else the entry says as he frowns by the end of the entry.

"Harry?" Zabel asks and he looks away from his Pokedex to stare at his harem Alpha. "Ok, what did you guy do?" Harry asks, he winces at the sound of his new voice.

"You remember drinking Hedia's shake?" Zabel asks and the teenager turned Ponytaur nods slowly, dread filling within her… him. "Well, Vikki got into your personal library and borrowed one of your potion books. Then she raided your cabinet of magical ingredients and kind of made off with a pot from the kitchen." The Zeromer says and Harry closes… his eyes.

"I'm guessing she found the Polyjuice potion, huh?" Harry muses and Zabel nods in agreement. "I should have known from the taste alone…" Harry murmurs darkly as he tries to cross his arms over his ample chest but caught himself before he did so and Zabel's eyes flash slightly in amusement at that.

"Don't worry, we already had a plan set up in case this happened. For now, Vikki's going to pose as you until it wears off, which might be a while if it took this long for it to take effect…" Zabel says and Harry sighs.

"It just might wear off in an hour; it might have taken as long as it did since I don't have an ounce of Pokegirl blood in me to work with. Though, I'm curious about how long it'll take for it to wear off if Vikki drinks one with my hair in it…" Harry muses with a slightly smirk on his face and mischief dancing in his emerald eyes, the only body part that weren't affected by the potion.

An hour later, Harry was once more a guy while Vikki had yet to transform back. Though unlike her Tamer, the effects of the Polyjuice potion ends for Vikki as the sun was setting, which was four hours after she drank the potion that had a strand of Harry's hair. Harry didn't have his Pokegirls dump their share of the Polyjuice potion, though he did suggest that they put a label that says Polyjuice on the containers holding their potion as well as what kind of hair it contains.

**Info on Ponytaur:**

**Type:** Metamorph  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** Mobile Scouts  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Stomp, Take Down, Tackle, Agility  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x8), Metamorphic ability  
**Evolves:** Rapitaur (normal), Unicorn (Dawn Stone), Frozenare (Ice Crystal),, Clydesdame (Sun Stone Diamond Stone).  
**Evolves From:** None  
Ponytaur look very close in height when they're human to when they're in their Centaur form. Most Ponytaur prefer the stability they get from being in their centaur form and will usually only shift out of it for taming, bathing or when they need to enter a building. Like the Chocoboobs, the Ponytaur are renowned for their speed and maneuverability. Unlike Chocoboobs, however, Ponytaur have a sixth sense for danger or obstacles, allowing them to avoid traps much better than their racing rivals. However, because the Chocoboob is the only Pokegirl that can regularly keep up with Ponytaurs and their Rapitaur evolutions, there exists a minor rivalry between the two. Many tamers allow such rivalry to continue as both strive to improve themselves. Like most metamorphs, the Ponytaur loses half of its main abilities when human.


	7. The Library That Time Forgot

Myth of Serpents

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--o

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--o

**The Library that Time Forgot**

**Harry Potter** blinks as he stares at one of the ruin buildings populating the clearing. "Ok, where are we?" The young Tamer wonders out loud, though only Zabel was around to hear him since she's the only one of the harem out, though that's not surprising since neither Zabel nor him liked using Pokeballs for anything other then healing.

"That's a simple question to answer, young wizard, almost… too simple to answer." A voice says and the young Tamer stiffens. Slowly he turns his head to find a very beautiful woman staring at him.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a while, huh?" The silvery haired Pokegirl says and the young wizard blushes slightly, much to his confusion. "Mistress Hild, I hadn't known you were involved with my Tamer." Zabel muses and Hild turns to look at his Alpha.

In the end, Harry just shrugs off his confusion, even though he can't help but feel like he's met Hild before. He just can't recall when…

Hild smiles as she notices the frown that appears on the young dimensional traveler's face. Oh, she kind of figured that the young man would forget their meeting, especially since he wasn't fully aware when he arrived in that odd twilight dimension that she had found herself trap in until Sexebi finally let up and opened a portal back into this world.

Though when she arrived back, she didn't know just what happened to Harry until one of her loyal Masui who's in a harem of a high league official found a file on the young wizard. It had highly surprised her to learn that not only did Harry managed to hide the fact that he's a hundred percent human but also had for an Alpha a highly rare Steel element Pokegirl, a Zeromer.

"And who might you be?" Hild asks the Steel element type Pokegirl, even though she already knew her name. "Zabel, Harry's Alpha." The armour wearing Pokegirl informs her.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me why you're here?" Harry final asks after watching the two powerful Pokegirls start at each other, Zabel's face lacks emotion while Hild seems to have a slight grin on her face.

The two turn their attention onto him and he can't help but recall experiencing this back when he was at Hogwarts. The young wizard practically wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

After a few minutes of wishing that the ground would swallow him up, Hild says, "My business is something that can be of benefit to you as well, Harry-kun." As Hild walks pass him, he noticed the slight glance that Hild sent Zabel way.

"You see, my master and creator had been experiencing with many things, call them hobbies or even pet projects." Hild says slowly and then the Pokegirl stops about eight feet from where Zabel and him were standing. Hild turns to face them and even though there's a smile on her face, it didn't reach Hild's eyes.

"My master had some experience in dimensional travel, what's more is that he had been turning his hand at creating pocket dimension, place where he can keep what he's collected out of reach of not just mankind but also out of reach of Pokegirls." Hild continues and Harry can feel a slight tingle at the mention of dimensional pockets since he can still recall how those tents that the Weasleys had borrowed during the summer before his fourth year.

"I've had some experience in such things." The emerald eye wizard says on seeing Zabel's slight shake of her head. "Really?" Hild asks in a silky tone and he just nods.

"It's something that I experienced while I was living in the magical community where I'm from. I don't know the spells that do it but, yea, I'm not denying that such things are possible." Harry replies and a slight look of hunger seems to flash in Hild's ruby eyes for a second or two.

"Well then, I can skip over a few things and get to the point." Hild says lightly and with a snap of her fingers, an image appears before them. What appears at first seems to be a island surrounded by the ocean, until Harry realizes that he could see the bottom of the island, which means that this island is floating in the air.

"This is the only surviving library that not only contains documents concerning Pokegirls, books, and scrolls on magic, but also houses a minor lab and an ingredient store house." Hild says and the image fades away as Hild closes the palm of her left hand.

"I would have thought that by now, you'd have managed to access this library." Zabel muses and he gives his Alpha a sideways look, not really sure why she's so… defensive. "Sukebe might have been a slightly unhinged, highly sexual driven mage as well as a super pervert, but he was an un-parallel genius and tended to make things that last." Hild states as she gives Zabel a flat look.

Zabel nods, agreeing with what the magical Pokegirl had said. "You have a valid point." Zabel says then asks, "Then how can we help you get through the defensive he set up?"

Hild's turn her gaze to look directly at Harry. "It's simple, really. The defences are meant to detour anyone born in this dimension, since, rationally, only those that live in this realm would know of its existence or would likely be magic users themselves." Hild says and Harry frowns as he tries to see the flaws in that statement.

"I can't see how that doesn't cover dimensional travelers…" Harry says after a few seconds and Hild sighs. "If we get into too much trouble, then I'll just teleport us out." Hild says smoothly.

"And if our creator set up wards to keep that from happening?" Zabel muses and Hild huffs slightly and then she pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. Harry blinks in confusion, glancing over to Zabel for reassurance while Zabel look far from convinced by Hild's act.

"Thank you for the consideration but we decline your offer." Zabel says.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o

'_How did she talk us into this again?'_ **Zabel** asks herself for the eighth time in the last hour as they race down a hallway with a large rock shaped in the perfect sphere.

"Can't… you… blast… it away?" Harry huffs out to Hild. "Why don't you?" Hild counters as they continue to flee before the rolling rock; they have yet to see some kind of crack in the wall large enough for them to slip into.

"Can't… you… do… something?" Hild asks and Zabel knew that the Legendary was talking to her. "Nothing… comes… to… mind." She wheezes out, out of the corner of her eye, she can tell that her Tamer wasn't looking too good even though he's managed to keep to the pace that Hild and herself have set.

"Maybe… we… should… try… running… a hand… on… the… sides… of the… hall. We… might… trigger… a latch… or… something." Harry suggests and she nods as she begins to run as close as she dares to the wall and allows her finger tips to touch the wall as they continue to try and out run the rock that's rolling towards them.

About ten feet, something clicks on her side and about eight feet down the hall, a door was sliding open. Muttering a pray, she grabs the back of Harry's shirt and makes a bee line for that door. Zabel can hear Hild behind her, as they make it into the side hall, they watch as the rock rolls right pass them.

They were all breathing heavily, though she's not sweating as much as the other two. "That was a good idea you had, Harry-kun. I hope that stamina isn't just for one type of sport." Hild says huskily and she felt like rolling her eyes though Harry sends a puzzled look her way.

She smiles slightly to herself, she's come to truly care for Harry and it warms, emotionally, that the young human trusts her enough to look to her for guidance or help. That was rare find in Tamers, even now that there are laws supporting Pokegirl rights. Most Tamers, once they get their license, think they know everything there is to know about Pokegirls and life in general just because they passed the test.

"So, anybody have any idea where this hall leads?" Harry asks as Harry's hand does go to where his Pokeballs were supposed to be. When they teleported to the entrance of this building, all of Harry's Pokeballs had vanish, which means that in the end, it's up to her to see to Harry's safety, without having her harem sister around to help out.

Zabel watches as the hand balls into a fist before it's pulled away from the belt. Harry relaxes the fist and puts the hand into his jacket pocket. She looks away from her Tamer to watch Hild as they wait for the Legendary's opinion on where they're likely to be heading.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Hild finally demands after a few seconds. "Well, least see, who's bright idea was it to come here?" She muses while Harry adds, "You do know an offal lot about this place seeing the only one who's ever survived a visit here was your creator."

Hild didn't know whether to feel insulted by what the Zeromer or gloat by the slight praise Harry had given her. After weighting her options she relents by replying, "I managed to trade more then a few favours with my fellow Legendary, Sexebi to hear about this place. It took a few more before she'd even show me how to open up a portal to this place."

"Then how come you didn't get her to explore this place with you?" Zabel wonders and Harry nods in agreement. Hild gives the Zeromer a blank look before replying, "You think I hadn't tried that, huh?" Hild then turns away from the pair as she adds, "Besides, it's always nice to have a _man_ around, if you get my drift…"

Heat rushes to his cheeks, why, he's not too sure but he just sighs as Hild begins to walk away from them, he can only imagine the satisfied smile on the beautiful Legendary's face as well as the likely icy look on Zabel's face right about now. He can't help but wonder why is it that girls seem to be so… so scary when they're talking all silky with each other as he begins to follow Hild down the hall. He can hear Zabel follow soon after as they follow the Legendary through the hall, though he doubts it's going to remain safe for long…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o

**Harry** climbs up the rope that he's managed to find in an old trunk, which also contained some food and three jugs of water. They really didn't care why it was there, only that it was there and while not particularly fresh, was eatable and drinkable. Clearly, someone had been thoughtful enough to leave it there or someone just plum forgot about it, which consistering they found it in a pit was the best bet.

He's not sure what's holding the rope up and he likely doesn't want to think about it as he continues to climb the rope up to the open trap door. Harry knew why he's the one that's climbing up the rope; he shutters to think about what's going on below him since its now just Zabel and Hild down there. _'They just might kill each other by the time I make it to the top.'_ The Boy-Who-Lived muses softly to himself as he finally spots the opening in the floor that they fell through.

Harry blinks as he stares at the woman that's standing by the opening. "Huh… hi?" He greets the Pokegirl standing there; Harry can feel a slight chill in the air as the Pokegirl studies him.

"Why are you here?" The Pokegirl asks in a bland tone and Harry answers, "Well, I was kind of hoping to find a way back to my home dimension. Though I didn't know about this place if Hild hadn't mention it."

"Hild, as in the Mistress of Magic Hild?" The Pokegirl asks and it seems as if the temperature seems to go from chilly to freezing. "… I guess so; I know that Zabel doesn't care for her." The teenage Wizard replies.

Harry manages to get out of the way as the Pokegirl leaps down into the pitfall, his mind racing as to who that might have been. Once he's standing on the rim of the pit, he takes out his Pokedex and after a few seconds it beeps. According to the device, he just had a run in with Shiva, another Legendary who's like the first human to be turned into a Legendary Pokegirl.

Harry whistles as he notices the bit about the fact that Shiva was the one responsible for creating the Ice Fields. Though he's never traveled there, he knows about it from the stories that some Tamers and Pokegirls tell about the place. While he's slightly interested in visiting a lot of different areas of this world, he was beginning to worry about what kind of effect his absence is causing back at Hogwarts, especially how its affecting Ron and Hermione.

As he closes his Pokedex and begins to muse about how happy the Dursleys were that he wasn't around, he hears what sounds like distant thunder until he realise that it was someone saying "Hiilllldd."

"Shiva, what a surprise." Harry hears before a slight crackling sound rings out from the pit below. He moves away from the pit trap, a gut feeling telling him he doesn't want too close to the action taking place down below. _'Women are scary; though I wonder if them being Pokegirls makes them even more then just scary, but more dangerous then regular women...'_ Harry thinks as he keeps a weary eye on the pitfall.

Down below, Zabel watches as the heavy frost clears to reveal a large section of wall now covered in ice from Shiva's attack. She casually glances to Hild before turning her attention to the ice Legendary named Shiva. The icy beauty was currently glaring at Hild, while the other Legendary seems very frightened of her fellow Legendary.

"I thought you were in the Ice Fields, Shiva." Hild states in with a nervous voice. "I see, well, then, it's a good thing that I'm not." Shiva muses in a slightly light tone though her expression hasn't changed from the glare that graces her face.

After a few minutes, Shiva turns her head slightly to give her a glance before asking, "I take it the human up there is your Tamer?" Deciding not to say anything, Zabel nods and with a slight wave, Shiva dismisses her.

"I give you and your Tamer free reign here. From now on, your Tamer, you're harem sisters, and you yourself are my guests here. I'm sure you'll be able to keep your Tamer in line while you are here." Shiva states and she nods slightly in understanding, though privately, she's highly bewildered as to why such a privilege was given to them, especially considering Shiva's reaction to Hild.

As she takes hold of the rope, she then mechanically climbs up the side of the pit since she's slightly too heavy to climb up the rope as her Tamer had. By the time she can no longer see what's below her, she hears something akin to a battle begin below her as she climbs. The Zeromer ignores the voices and just focuses on climbing.

"Zabel!" She hears Harry call out after about a two hour climb. As she climbs out of the pit, she can tell that Harry was highly concerned about her. "I take it that you saw Shiva?" She asks once she stands up onto the floor and the young Wizard nods.

"She asked why I was here and I told her I was looking for a way back to my dimension." Her Tamer replies and she nods slightly as she says, "Well, you left an impression on her since she pretty much gave us free reign here."

As they both glance at the pitfall as a painful yelp erupts from it, they decide without a word to see if they can find their other members of their party. Zabel can't help but think that justice had finally found Hild while Harry really wanted something to take his mind off of just how deadly angering women can be, even if they're not of the same species.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -o

**Harry** jumps slightly when he felt something really cold clamps him on the shoulder. He turns only to find Shiva looking slightly amused staring down at him. "Err… hi again." The teenage Wizard says, though he's visited the library about ten times in the last few years, he's still slightly unnerved to find the Legendary of Ice wide awake since Shiva delivered a punishment on Hild for some old crime or other.

"I think I might have found something that will help you get home." Shiva says and he blinks owlishly at the helpful Legendary. "Really?" He asks and Shiva nods, before a slightly thoughtful look flashes on her face.

"There's a bit of a problem with finding the raw components to replace the decayed items, but it shouldn't be too much of hassle." Shiva says and the emerald eye teenage who's not just a Wizard but also a Pokegirl Tamer frowns slightly but reframes from asking more.

He closes the book he was reading and as he turns around on the bench, Shiva begins to walk away. Within moments, he's following behind her, hoping this wasn't going to be as big of a surprise as what happened about two months ago when he drank that Polyjuice potion…

He can't help but shutter slightly as he recall the impulses and needs that made themselves at home within his mind for that hour as he was a Ponytaur. If it won't for his firm belief that it was only temporary, for all he knows, he just did some accidental magic to keep his gender, and then there were the many times he's been subjected to the Imperius Curse, so he's had some experience with being subjected to mental commands and fighting them off. This was likely why he managed to get through the hour without experimenting as a Ponytaur; to see what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of a Taming session when Tally was posing as him.

In the end, he pushes those kind of thoughts from his mind, hoping to never drink another Polyjuice potion in his life time. Instead, another kind of worry blooms within him as his thoughts about the Polyjuice incident withers within his mind.

**Info on Shiva:**

**SHIVA****, the Legendary Ice Goddess Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Ice/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** unknown  
**Role:** bringer of winter  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice, Magic  
**Weak Vs:** None (Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel)  
**Attacks:** Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Cold Snap, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Chilled Arousal  
**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A  
Shortly before Sukebe's death in the War of Revenge Shiva appeared, apparently one of Sukebe's more successful attempts to make a new Legendary to hopefully turn the tide of the war. Not much is known about the Ice Goddess as few survived her attacks. What is known comes from clues discovered at ruined labs of Subeke. Shiva had once been a human woman who had been betrayed by those she cared for and devoted herself to her studies. When Subeke was attacked by the press she was one of the few who tried to fight back and clear his name for all the good he had done. Nowadays, this has sparked many rumors about Sukebe's relationship with that woman (whose name has woefully been lost to time), with some saying she was a close friend, a lover, or in some cases, even a relative.  
She then disappeared for a time only to return during the early days of the war leading people into traps set by pokegirls. Until one day she was injured by some soldiers and she was taken to Subeke. It is unknown just what happened but when she reappeared she was Shiva the Ice Goddess and she began her attacks on mankind on the behalf of her new master.  
While there have been many tales since of humans who became pokegirls, Shiva is the only case of a human being transformed into a Legendary. There are few Researchers today who wouldn't give all they hold dear to know how Sukebe accomplished this. However, no notes found in any of Sukebe's old bases even hint at the process used to turn the former human woman into Shiva, and even repeated forays into Jusenkyo Spell Dump have yielded nothing but tragedy. The few records of that time state she was mainly known for the arctic winds that blew around her at all times, and that she appeared as an ordinary human woman, save for having ice-blue hair, and that she almost always dressed in very "cold" colors, such as light blues and teal greens.  
During the last days of the war some Tamers tried to destroy her in what was to become northern Tyroon but she unleashed her Ultima Heavenly Strike on them and the very earth itself, dropping mountains of ice from the sky. It's believed after this that she sought a place to rest and is now where she has been since the War: sleeping in an ice cave in the Ice Fields of Tyroon under the Ice Blade gym.  
**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:** All Legendary pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other pokegirls:  
**Truly Unique:** All Legendary pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Shiva's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below) nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new pokegirl type though.  
**Deathlessness:** Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Shiva has No Weakness (Level 70). If she were to face a Fighing or a Rock-type pokegirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Ice/Magic, at or below level 70, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:** Some Legendary pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Shiva's lexicon of special attributes:  
**Ultima Heavenly Strike:** Shiva can use the Heavenly Strike attack to a much stronger degree than any other pokegirl. Instead of just creating a ball of ice above her opponent and dropping it on them, she can make the temperature high above them drop so much so fast that in the sky, a sheer glacier begins to form, held aloft by arctic winds until it's of huge size, at which point she can release it to drop on her opponent, crushing them in an icy tomb. Because it severely depletes the moisture in the surrounding atmosphere to do this, this attack can only be used once a week in a given area.  
**Cold Construct:** A power vaguely similar to the Simulacrum attack, this allows Shiva to magically shape a quantity of ice into a form of her choosing, and then animate it. The size of the construct is limited only by how much ice she has at hand. She may either directly or passively control whatever construct she makes. Passive control is where she gives her constructs simple orders to follow, such as "let no one except me pass" or "guard this room." Constructs given such orders follow them until she gives them new orders, or they are destroyed. These passive constructs are maintained by her will, but keeping them formed is easy enough that she needn't concentrate on it, and they remain animated no matter how far from them she is. Shiva may have up to a dozen passively controlled constructs at any time. A construct that is being directly controlled is one that she is actively concentrating on, and thus she can make it do whatever she commands it to do. Such direct control is daunting however. She must be within a hundred feet of her construct to directly control it, all orders must be verbalized, and the mental concentration needed to keep it together is such that she cannot use any of her other attacks or Legendary Salient Qualities while directly controlling it.  
Furthermore, directly controlling an ice construct of hers takes so much concentration that any other passively controlled constructs of hers are rendered inanimate until she stops concentrating on her directly-controlled construct. A construct that she ceases to directly control becomes passive, continuing to carry out the last orders she gave it. Although created and given movement by Shiva's magic, her constructs do not have any special protection from the elements, and when taken out of an arctic clime, begin to melt normally.  
**Cold Sleep:** Shiva has the power to regulate her internal coldness to the point where she can put herself into a state of suspended animation. While in this state, she has no need for water, food, or even Taming. She can decide beforehand how long she wants to sleep, and awaken at a predetermined time, but once she goes into her sleep, she will remain in it until the pre-arranged time to awaken. She can, however, be awoken by any sort of rough outside stimulus, such as very loud noise, rough handling, pain, etc. Even while her Cold Sleep, though, she can still have passively controlled constructs operating for her.


	8. Gambling Lessons

Myth of Serpents

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--

**Gambling Lessons**

**Hild** is bore and since she was bore she decided to check in on a future investment, a young dimensional traveler that likely doesn't remember their 'meeting' and how he had 'helped' her return from that buffer zone between this world and other worlds.

From a previous observation, the Legendary knew that the young wizard is in the company of a Zeromer named Zabel, a Peekabu named Hedia, a Minotaura named Jane, and surprisingly enough, a Kelpie named Odessa. She wonders what kind of mischief the boy's into at this moment and uses her magic so that she may observe the stranded boy.

- - -

**Harry Potter**, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, can't help but wonder just how he found himself getting pulled into a back room of a Poke-Center to join in a game of Poker with a bunch of other Tamers.

His harem hadn't been much help in 'rescuing' him from this predicament and had cheerfully wished him luck in the up coming card game. Though it seemed that the Pokegirls had plans to gossip with the other Pokegirls currently at this center, there was a bad storm outside which is why none of the Trainers had moved on.

So, the sixteen year old found himself at a table, he exchanged some of his money for chips and joined the group of nine Trainers sitting around said table while the tenth player managed the bank. It was explained to him how, if he ran out of money, he could add such things as metals, stones, and, surprisingly enough, future Pokekits into the betting pool at certain cash value too.

There was even a 'gentlemen's' agreement that they could buy back the Pokekits, though the items meant for Pokegirl evolution weren't allow to be bought back. Although the type of Pokekits had to be a kit from their current list of their current Pokegirls they have on hand and not some 'fictional' Pokegirl that they're looking to add to their harems.

'_So that means I'm limited to Milktits and Pia Pokekits since there isn't much information about Zeromers giving birth or Kelpies giving birth to anything but weak male babies.'_ Harry muses as he finishes writing what kinds of Pokegirls were currently in his harem.

The list gets passed to the Trainer managing the bank, a teen named Larry, they weren't going to exchange last names until after the game, why he's not sure but it might have something to do with ranches he decides as he watches as Giro shuffles the cards and then deals them out.

There wasn't any chatter at the moment but he figures as the game progresses that will likely change. As he stares at his cards, Harry pushes his bangs to the side, not caring if he's revealing his scar or hiding it since he pushed them without thinking about it.

After all, nobody cared about such markings, after all, this seemed to be more of a male dominated society then his world ever was. He recalls how some kids and older teen display such scars as some kind of badges of honour and loved to tell the tale of how they got them. He doubts that that's changed even though it seems that any horny teen never had to worry about appeasing girlfriend ever again as since they could easily get a Pokegirl and never have to worry about getting into her pants since, to remain sane, the Pokegirl would require regular Taming sessions.

It wasn't long before conversation began as Luke brings up an upcoming tournament happening two towns over. Not that he felt comfortable to sign up since he doesn't feel like he has enough experience in battle using Pokegirls. Chaud then boasts as the older teen ups the stakes, "I made it to the top ten during the Lust Wave Tournament in Stag City."

Matt then adds with a smirk as the teen calls the bet, "Really? What number did you make it to? Tenth?" Chaud sends the blond a scratching look and Hank comes to the brunets' defence, "Oh? And what tournament have you entered recently? Like, I don't know the tournament of the Mud Cup for beginners in Taskerville two months ago?"

Hank, Steve, and Ted chuckle while Arthur just sighs as Giro ups the betting. "I made seventh." Chaud says with clutched way and Matt shrugs as Larry muses, "I got to the third round in that tournament, I thought you looked familiar."

Chaud flashes a grateful smile in the banker's direction before giving them all a very smug look as they finish that round of betting. He discards a nine and a jack, hoping to get another six so he can have three of a kind or maybe a ten or an ace so he can have two pairs. Giro sends two cards his way and he gets a queen and a three, making him glad that he only took two since it would help in his bluffing since other then Giro and himself, they all discarded three cards.

Ted is the first to fold and soon Matt and Arthur follow suit, leaving Chaud, Giro, Hank, Luke, Steve, and himself to show what they got. Steve won the hand and its Luke's turn to deal out the cards. On seeing two aces in his hand, he already decides to discard his other three cards since they were less then the number five.

"So, Harry, how'd you end up with a Zeromer in your harem?" Giro asks and the Boy-Who-Has-A-Rare-Pokegirl says, "It's an embarrassing story that involves two Byte Bitches and a teleportation accident."

"Sounds like the start of an interesting story." Ted muses and everyone hums in agreement. "I won't mind hearing more of this story." Matt adds as Hank raises the betting. Arthur motions for him to continue the story.

With a sigh, the young wizard begins to tell his tale, recalling the version that Zabel coached him on. "My mom was a Witch but her sister never went through threshold. My parents died during a spell back lash, I survived cause my mother protected me using her body, though I did get this scar," Harry points to his lightning bolt scar, "That night. I was sent to live with my aunt, who married this old style walrus of a man, likely due to one too many Boobgong and Selkie in the man's family tree if you get my drift…"

More then a few snorts followed that statement, which allowed him a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Anyway, my uncle's 'problem' got passed onto his son, though it seemed that my cousin Dudley seemed to take got as far as 'evolve' into Baleena body type by the time we were thirteen." That brings out more snickers as they likely imagining just how big his cousin got by that point.

"Anyway, my uncle and aunt never got a Pokegirl to do the chores around the house once I arrived in their 'care', the few that they did get weren't enough to entertain my cousin and he threw a hissy fit when he'd get 'bored' with them. In the end, by the time we were nine, nobody would sell Pokegirls to my aunt and uncle. Though I'm fairly sure my uncle never cared much for 'Taming' since my aunt seemed to get hooked on cheesy novels by then." He muses, he couldn't help but wonder if they ever got it on after they had Dudley.

"And how does this relate to your story?" Steve asks and he says, "I'm just laying out some foreshadowing, ok? It's my story; I get to tell it the way I want, right?" Giro nods in agreement, though from the looks, the others were highly curious to see how this relates to how he got a Zeromer.

"Well, since I was pretty much their personal slave, they never saw it fit to teach me much about anything that didn't have to do with being a homemaker." He says and then continues, "Anyway, because of this, I didn't know that I had a mild Blood Gift, though it's exhausting to use… The first time I used it was when my cousin was stalking towards me with an odd glint in his eye… I guess I'll never know what the fat lump of a cousin planned to do to me that day."

"That day, I panicked and something just clicked in me. I found myself far from civilization and about to be attacked by two Byte Bitches. Luckily, Zabel was in the area and was beginning to think she needs a Taming session so she arrived to find me about to be attacked by the two, I was exhausted after all, ready to pass out at any moment, so she stunned the two and took me to safety. After that, I made my way to a ranch and got myself licensed as a Pokegirl Tamer, got a starter from said ranch as well as some medical attention that my aunt and uncle weren't willing to pay for. Once I got my Pokedex, Zabel gave me her Pokeball and the rest is history."

He finishes his tale as he realises that it was his turn. A few of the others blink and gave each other looks before shrugging. "So you've never heard from them again?" Arthur asks.

"I didn't even know the name of the country until I had been at the ranch for a month and I only learnt about my dad through his official records among the leagues. I mean, my aunt and uncle clearly hope to keep me under their thumb for as long as they can, they especially wouldn't want me to be a Tamer. After all, if they can't get a Pokegirl for their son, why would they want me to have one?" He says as he calls the bet.

"Rough, man, rough, glad I never had to live that kind of life." Larry says and there were nods in agreement, after all, he kind of implied that his cousin couldn't get any with a Pokegirl so his cousin decided to 'Tame' him. None of the others likely enjoyed imagining something like that happening to them.

So the subject was changed, over the course of the night, he learnt more about the lives of his fellow card players then he thought possible. After all, he never thought that strangers would be willing to give up so much of their own history during a simple game of cards. But then, he never have much of a normal life so who was he to judge whether or not this type of bonding was normal?

By the end of the night, he won two metals, a Thunder stone, and well over eight hundred of whatever they call their coinage. Though he did buy back the three Pokekit IOUs, which brought his cash amount down to about two hundred he got to keep while others didn't mind the others have IOUs, deciding to buy them back later.

As he heads to his room, he accidentally drops the stone onto the ground as he tries to open the door. "Hey, you dropped this …" He hears Hedia says once he's dropping his wallet and his metals onto the bed.

He blinks as he watches Hedia glow as the stone vanishes. Hedia's body alters and soon, Hedia gains half a foot, her rack becomes bigger, and more muscle mass. The fur changes to a darker shade, her cheek pouches become bright yellow in color, and her tail gets longer and more flexible looking.

"That was a Thunder Stone, wasn't it?" Hedia asks in a blank sounding voice and he nods. "I won it, two metals, and some money. I also bought back my three Pokekit IOUs." He says as he looks a bit beyond before asking.

"Where are the others?" He asks and Hedia sighs before answering, "They're kind of sleeping. I wanted to let you know where we were." He sighs and then motions to the bed. "It you, maybe, want to take a look at the metals? I don't know much about what they're for to see if they're worth the amount they were put up for."

Once Hedia does so and he moves his stuff off the bed, he's about to take off his pants when he heard something drop to the floor next to him. He looks down and finds the cloths Hedia had been wearing just moments ago. "Taming session?" He asks and her reply is, "Taming session."


	9. Portal Ho!

Myth of Serpents

Stories of Harry's Harem

Don't own Harry Potter or the idea of Pokegirls!

**Warning:** Mature rating, contains what you expect from a Pokegirl fanfic, AKA sex scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts/Telepathy'_

"Talking"

:Parseltongue:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portal Ho!**

**Harry** Potter, aka Boy-Who-Didn't-Die, couldn't help but feel edgy about this whole project. True, he's had plenty of PokeGirls try and kill him, he's had other guys jealous of him because he had Zabel the Zeromer in his harem, and then he's got a few girl Tamers who wanted him to do them and their harems, at once!

Then there are the few episodes that happen with his Pokegirls, like the time he drank that potion that transformed him into a Pokegirl, luckily the magic within the potion made sure it was a temporary transformation, after all, his harem uses it at times to transform into guys or human women or into other types of Pokegirls and they always returned to normal, well, what's normal for them at least. He's celebrated the holidays with them, give them gifts, they return the favour by full group Taming sessions…

The young teenage wizard couldn't really imagine life without any of them. Which is why he's not sure if he wanted to return to his dimension, not if it meant leaving them here and returning on his own. But he also gets the feeling that a lot of people would try and get them away from him, oddly enough, the main person he can think of who'd object the strongest about it is the same person who put him with the Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore.

'_He's always doing something to ruin my happiness, even when he's about around to witness it.'_ He thinks as he frowns as he stands before the gateway with his entire harem about him, chatting excitedly. His midsection felt heavy, like a lead weight is weighing down on him.

Shiva with two other Pokegirls, who weren't of his harem, were busy working by a station, typing away at the computers located there from the looks of things. He wonders just how much of it is technology and how much of it will be magical.

"Kree!" Edna cries out as she takes to the air, circling over head, doing cart wheels and barrel rolls in the air, showing her excitement. He smiles at her antics, glad that he had won her during that battle all those years ago.

After a while, Edna lands as the gate begins to power up. "Ooooo, this is so exciting!" Vikki declares once she manages to latch onto his back with the other girls surrounding him agree. "A whole new world! A new chance at life with our Tamer!" Hedia says, beaming at him before winking at him, he feels his cheeks redden slightly as he bobs his head in agreement.

"Yea, a whole new set of adventures." He murmurs while Tally remarks in her usual way, "Gee, aren't you Mr Sunshine." Zabel says, "He's just worried about how his friends will react to our relationship."

"Well, there's only one way to find out how they would react, huh?" Jane says and Odessa hums in agreement. "Oooo, look at all the pretty colors." Edna coos as energy in the center of the gate begins to crackle as it takes shape.

'_Well, hopefully they're ready for the new and improved Harry James Potter, teenage Wizard, and Pokegirl Tamer.'_ He thinks to himself as he feels Vikki drop off of his back as the energy at the center suddenly expands outwards, all the way to the rim of the metal gate. The energy crackles a bit before it goes white, then it begins to hum softly, reminding him of a cat's purr.

"Here we go." He says as Zabel hands him his pack that carries all of his stuff, that also now includes a special gadget that should allow him to visit this world at a later date when he needed to visit the Toners, after all, he wasn't going to deprive Hedia visiting her family.

The girls part, allowing him to take the lead as he walks up the ramp that leads up to the portal. He can hear his harem's foot steps behind him as he walks all the way up to the gate. Pausing to glance about the room for hopefully not the last time, he finally returns to facing the shimmering energies of the portal. He walks right through the portal and for a few seconds, the world about him blurs before he suddenly finds himself in a familiar place.

Some of the bleachers seem empty and those people that were there were staring wide eyed at him. "What's up with the maze?" He hears Jane wonder and it wasn't long before the rest of his harem to appear about him.

"Harry Potter just returned from the grave with a group of oddly dress women! Merlin be praised!" One of the witches in the bleachers cries out. "Gee, who knew you could be so popular?" Tally says in a dry tone.

"Well, I told you I had a reputation here, didn't I?" He remarks back and it didn't take long before people are rushing to shake hands with him, pat him on the back, and to comment on his new cloths…

- - -

**Zabel** watches the elderly wizard named Albus Dumbledore as he comes to greet her Tamer. She didn't like him now that she's met him in person; she had disliked him after quizzing Harry about the man. She hadn't like the man's conduct throughout Harry's tales of his time at Hogwarts, after all, for somebody who had so much personal power, he should have been harder to remove during Harry's second year of school.

Never mind the fact that the man had no right to choice where Harry lived as a baby or that her Tamer remain with said relatives. As the Zeromer turns to slightly to the left, she can see the so called potion teacher that Harry told her of, the one who played favourites. Her scanners told her that there's some kind of magical mark on his arm, although she could have guessed that on how occasionally the man rubbed said spot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices how Tally frowns, likely already not liking what's being said. It didn't help that none of them bothered to _ask_ Harry any real questions, let alone get a word in edge wise. _'They want him to carry an adult's weight and this is how they treat him? I am not impressed.'_

After all, while it's true that Harry looks like a fifteen year old, mentally, he wasn't. After all, her Tamer spent under a decade in her dimension, close to six years really, making him somewhere in his twenties. She focuses on Harry's face, noting the way his eyes have narrowed and his lips were pressed.

"Well, let's get you inside, my boy! I'm sure you and your friends wouldn't mind something to eat." Dumbledore finally says as well as acknowledges their presence. "Oh yes, we're just his baggage." Tally snaps angrily with her arms crossed over her chest.

The elderly woman frowns while a few of the extras begin to murmur about Tally's nerve. "I believe we can decide where we wish to go from here on in, Headmaster. Feel free to send my stuff to the Leaky Cauldron, for I don't plan to set foot in Hogwarts until the beginning of fifth year." Harry says and before he turns, "Good day."

"You see, Albus? He's still an attention seeking brat." The potions teacher remarks and she says, "Or maybe it's your conduct? Ever think of that? After all, you don't have the slightest clue what he's been through. He's a fully grown adult and you lot have been treating him as a child. He's spent six years in our world and this is the welcome he gets? That we get?"

With that she turns and follows the young looking wizard, not giving any of them a backward glance. The others fall in behind her as they followed Harry out of the stands and towards a large forest, likely heading for that village that's close to Hogwarts.

"Thanks." Harry says, flashing her a small smile and then to the others, "I hadn't expected that… that…" "No time has really passed here?" Vikki says and Harry nods. "Yea, I just can't help but wonder if they were always like that… Not even bothering to let me have a say in the conversation that goes on around me." Harry says and she privately believes it had, it's just that Harry never knew any different until now.

"So… how do we get to this Leaky Cauldron?" Hedia asks and Harry grins slightly. "Well, I'm sure the Knight Bus can pick us up at Hogsmead. I think I can get them to charge it to my bank account. This reminds me, I'll need to stop off in Diagon alley to visit said bank to withdraw some money so we can stay that the Leaky Cauldron." Harry answers.

- - -

**Tally** stares about the so called 'alley'. Things seem to be wrapping up for the day as they follow their Tamer through the streets. "Impressive." Odessa muses and she remarks, "It's nothing that we haven't read about in those books Shiva allows us to read."

"But seeing it in real life is very different, Tally." Vikki says and she glances at the elfin girl before sighing. "Just remember that these people are more fickle then a Bimbo, Vikki." She reminds the Drow Zee. "Oh lighten up, Tally!" Jane says as she tosses an arm about Vikki's shoulders. "Besides, look at them! They couldn't last a single Taming session without getting a stroke!" Jane adds and she had to agree that most of these magic users were over weight in a very unhealthy kind of way.

More then a few of the men were gazing at them with glassy expressions on their faces, likely due to their 'talents' and exotic cloths. The few women about were frowning in disapproval at them, like it was their fault that they had that effect on their men folk. _'Old betties.'_ She thinks as she looks forward and it didn't take long before she realised which building was their distension.

"Now that is what I call impressive." She says as she stares at the approaching building. "Are there really Goblins working there?" Hedia asks as she likely catching sight of the massive building.

"Yea, there is. It's a good thing I managed to summon my bank key before I signalled the Knight Bus." Harry says once they reach the bottom of the steps. She raises an eyebrow as she spots the guards by the doorway.

"Those are male Goblins?" Edna asks and Harry hums in agreement. "I've never seen a female Goblins in my time in the Wizarding world." Their master says and then they start up the stairs, not bothering to glance at the writing by the door.

They walk through the open door while the guards scowl furiously as they walk by them. The inside looks like a typical bank with the exception of the beings who run it. There were a few wizards finishing up their transactions and like their brothers on the street, they soon get gazed looks in their eyes as they look at them.

Harry walks up to one of the free tellers and says, "I need to visit my vault." The goblin asks as it puts down its pen, "Do you have your key?" "Of course I have my key. Now then, will I be heading down there or do I have to withdraw all of the Potter fortune as well as the Black fortune since I am the remaining Black's heir." The young teenage wizard asks and the goblin seems to pale slightly at the threat.

"Trugrat, take young mister Potter to his vault." The teller bellows and within seconds, a young looking goblin appears. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Zabel asks and Harry says, "Sure, I trust you guys will be able to make due while we're away."

With that, Zabel moves to joins their Tamer, once they were gone, they moved away from the teller, each finding something to do to amuse themselves, they each rummaged about in their pack for said items to entertain themselves. She takes out a worn novel out of her pack, Vikki takes out a spell book to read, Edna moves to watch as Odessa takes out a rubber ball to bounce about with Jane being added in to the game, and Hedia takes out Zabel's MP3 player to listen too.

They ignored the wizards that were slowly collecting inside of the bank; after all, they've been leered at plenty of times whenever they do battle in a tournament. These men were just not as bold as the ones they're use to dealing with is all.

It's safe to say that they were all relieved when Harry returns with Zabel. "I was wondering where my MP3 player was…" The Zeromer says and Hedia chuckles nervously before bundling up the ear plugs and handing it over to their harem head.

"Got the loot?" She asks and Harry says, "Of course, although Zabel did ask for my bank records. They'll be Owled to us tomorrow morning, tomorrow evening at the latest." With that, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, more then happy to get away from the leering wizards and disapproving looks of the witches along the alley way.


End file.
